Unexplainble Events and Rotten Pain
by MewMewKitty78
Summary: Amy's pregnat with a baby. Bad news is, she dosen't know who the Father is! Follow Amy's story, as she tries to find who the Father is, along with her pain. Is it Sonic or Shadow? Find out in this story. R&R Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Prolugle

**Me: This story. Is by far, my new favorite one. Since this is a ShadowXAmyXSonic story. Now please read, this is my first story, that really needs to be rated T.**

**________________________________________________**

'_Why is this happening to me? Why does life punish me and make all of these horrible images and emotions show up in me? Life is cruel, and is killing us softly. And there's nothing we can do about it but deal with it…_

_My name is Amy Rose and I'm pregnant. But I don't know who the Father is… _

_Sonic?_

_Or Shadow? Whoever it is, they'll pay for doing this to me…' _That was all I could think before running to the bathroom to be sick. It had been six months without knowing, and I was going to find out, whether he liked it, or not…And I'm pretty sure he won't…


	2. Twisted Pain

**Me: Like I said, Rated T for language and some themes. I do not own anything.**

**__________________________________________________**

"When did this all happen, Amy? And when did you find out about it?" Blaze asked, sitting next to me in the Kitchen.

"It happened that same night. I can't remember, but I do know me and Sonic were having a good time watching movies and going on our first annual date. Afterwards, he proposed to me." I began. "And then it happened. It was a great night and all, but I did some things I wasn't proud of…Then that dreadful incident happened with Shadow. He came over, and then…"

"Stop Amy. If it's that painful, you don't have to talk about it. I just want to know, when did you find out…" Rouge told me.

I had my greatest friends surrounding me. But after anyone says something to someone that was like what happened to me, I'm sure they would be too.

"I found out that morning. Not much to say about it. I felt sharp pains at one in the morning. And at around two, I couldn't get to sleep. I was hot and sweaty and I couldn't stop throwing up. It was _horrible_! I just can't describe it!"

"You should've called the cops when he barged into your house. And why didn't you say anything to us the next morning? Why just now, I mean it's been six months…Why Amy?" Blaze asked. She took my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"I had to make sure it was positive…I didn't want it to be a mistake, and then get you girls all worried…"

"Well we're worried now!" Rouge exclaimed.

"That's right, mate! But Apples Amy! Having an Ankle biter isn't that bad!" Marine told her, and gave her a pat on the back. "Besides, if I were you, I'd be cut snake! Now why don't ya chuck a sickie tomorrow?"

"I don't know Marine. That might not be a good idea, I could lose my job!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry Ames, if you explain what happened, I'm sure they'll let you off easy!" Cosmo told me. "Now you need to get some rest. We'll be down here to support you."

"Alright. Thanks girls…" I headed up the stairs. On my way to my room, I heard Marine's words echo through my head.

'_Having an Ankle biter isn't that bad!' _What would she know about having a child?!? "I'm only 17...I don't even know what's going to happen to me…Sonic…Or Shadow could be the Father. I HATE THOSE TWO!" I slammed the door to my room.

"Amy? Are you alright?" Blaze asked after knocking several times.

"No! I'm not alright Blaze! If you really want to know how I'm feeling, I'm feeling like nothing! Now just get…"

"Amy…We're ya friends mate! Ya can trust us!" Marine yelled through the door.

"Please don't be angry. We want to help, but we can't if your going to be so difficult!" Rouge softly said. There was a sudden silence. I stormed over and swung the door open. Cosmo sighed and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Amy. It's not that bad. Like Marine said! Having a child isn't that bad! You see me and Tails had a child, and I'm just fine." Cosmo smiled at me. True, Cosmo had a child, but she already _knew _who the Father was. Rouge was happily married, and they were going to adopt. Blaze had Silver and Marine was…Well Marine was Marine. She refused to date and of course, stuck around with us for as long as she could.

"Your right but…All your doing is adding salt to my wounds…It be nice if I could just-" I smacked my hand over my mouth and pushed them out of the way. There was a _slam_ to the bathroom door. I heard Blaze sigh and someone walk down the stairs.

"She needs some time in there. Believe me, she'll be like that for the rest of the baby's time in here stomach." Cosmo said.

But, even after washing my face, I felt sick. Not in the stomach, but in my emotions. _'Times like this I wish I never was a girl…But I guess that's just the way the world is.'_ And with that, I walked out of the bathroom. The girls were downstairs, just watching their love stories like they do all day. I went to join them, but on my way down I got a sick, twisted feeling in my stomach. More pain than I had ever felt before. _'It's only been six months…If this baby comes early, I'm screwed! No way I could take care of it and go to work, while searching for the damn Father!' _I sat next to Blaze and Marine. I just wished this nightmare would _end _already!


	3. Ambulance

**Me: So far so good. I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sega does. I need to know how many chapters will be in this story. It needs to be around 20 or 19. Tell me how many there should be, by voting on my Page! On with the Fic!**

**____________________________________________________**

As I sat next to Blaze, I had an urge to tell her I had left something out of the details about that horrid night. But I kept my mouth shut. I was afraid I would let out something, and then more stuff would flow out.

"So mate," Marine began, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Why ya look so pale?"

"Er, no reason Marine." I quickly said, putting on a fake smile. Anything to get them off of my case.

"Are you sure? Because you seemed pretty tense." Blaze asked. I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it and ran upstairs. "Already know where your heading, Ames."

After almost an hour of talking and questions, Rouge finally got up to leave.

"Sorry sweeties but it's four o'clock." Rouge said. "I promised Knuckles I'd be home by now! See you later girls! Oh and Amy. If you ever figure out who the Father is, call me!" And with that, she went out of the door and flew off.

"Well mate, looks like it's just us, ey? How about I put the billy on the stove so we can have some drinks?" Marine offered.

"Go ahead and do that, Marine. I'm going to get some wet towels for Amy's head. She feels warm." Blaze told her. "You just lay on the couch Amy."

"Tea's ready!" Marine called, after a few minutes. "Come get it while it's warm!"

"We're right here Marine. You don't have to yell…" Blaze said to her flatly.

"Here ya go mates! Fresh from the billy!" Marine handed me a cup of tea.

"Thanks Marine. I think this'll help." I took a sip of tea and smiled at her. "You know Marine, this I really good. You should open a-" Before the words could come out of my mouth, I dropped the pink tea cup.

"Amy?!? What's wrong?" Blaze asked worriedly.

"Take me to the Hospital! Now!" I screamed. Blaze grabbed my shoulders.

"Why?!? What's wrong?!?"

"Let's just say, I'm going to be a Mother a lot sooner than I thought I would!!!"

"Marine! Call an ambulance! I'll take care of Amy!" And with that, Marine dashed into the Kitchen. I could hear her talking.

"G'day mate, I'm callin' for an ambo for ma friend. What's wrong with her? Let's take a Captain Cook er, she needs an ambo cause she's bloody sick! Now get over here!"

"Wow…That was _brilliant_, Marine!" Blaze said sarcastically.

"Your just bloody jealous of my ace of my way with words!"

"Ugh…Will you two shut up already?!? I'm in pain and your not helping!!!" I screamed holding both my aching head and stomach. There was a loud bang on the door. Blaze ran over to answer and it was Sonic. Who had flowers and a confused look on his face.

"Why is there an ambulance outside?!?" He asked.

"It's for Amy and her um…Little problem!" Blaze hesitated to say.

"Amy…Is that our…Our baby?" Sonic asked, as he came over to me. I gave a weak smile.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Sonic. I'm not sure about it…"

"What? What do you mean your not sure? Who's baby could it be if not ours? Is there someone else?" Sonic stood up. "Amy, there's something your not telling me and you can't hide it anymore. What's going on?"

"Sonic I never told you but-"

"Now isn't a great time mate!" Marine screamed, grabbing my arm. "This Shella needs the bloody ambo more than ever!" She pulled me to the ambulance and she, Blaze and Sonic climbed in.

"I'm coming too! Amy has some explaining to do, and I'm going to hear it!" He yelled. I sighed.

'_Looks like I won't be getting a break anytime soon…'_ I thought and the ambulance drove off with me, Sonic, Marine, Blaze and whoever's baby inside of it. Today was _not_ going the way I had planned…


	4. The Search, Is Over

Me: I'm on a role! So Amy and here friends, along with Sonic, her fiancé, are going to the Hospital. And Amy's going to have her baby, three months too early! Can she find the Father, take care of the baby and herself, and try to keep her job?!? Find out right here, right now! I do not own the Sonic characters, Sega does. All rights go to Sega. Right now, it's Blaze's POV.

_______________________________________________________

"**Gee, I hope Amy's okay in there…" I said to Sonic and Marine. "It's been over three hours."**

"**Apples Blaze. Amy is a strong Shella." Marine said, putting her hand on my shoulder.**

"**Yeah Blaze, Amy is going to be alright! And you know it!" Sonic added.**

"**Yeah, I guess your right. I mean Amy **_**is **_**stronger than she looks…I need to stop worrying." I got up out of the little seat. "I'm going to see if there are any magazine's to read. What are you going to do?"**

"**I'm just going to wait for Amy here." Sonic told me.**

"**I'm going to get some tucker for us. See ya later mates!" And with that, Marine left the building, and I went to the front counter.**

"**Although she is strong…I can't help but wonder if she's okay in there. And why didn't she tell me if it was my kid or not…Great. She's already keeping secrets from me and we're not even married yet."**

"**Here ya go Sonic. These should keep your mind occupied for a while." I said, happily handing the 17 year old a magazine, although I heard every word he had said.**

"**Thanks Blaze. I wonder what Marine's getting to eat…"**

"**I don't know but I'm pretty sure the way she eats it'll be something grand!" I joked. "But Marine seems a little tense, different even. Wonder why."**

"**Ah, she's probably just worried about what she's going to do about her life. She has no love life, all her friends are married or getting married, and she doesn't have any children. What does she have to make her life interesting, other than her accent?"**

"**You make a good point."**

"**Arvo mates! Got the tucker right here! But I had to wait in a bloody long line! And it took me a back of bourke to get there and back!" Marine told us, and put down a bucket of KFC chicken. "Some fried chook! Just a little something I ran to get! So how's Amy doing'? That Shella's been in there bloody long."**

"**We haven't heard from her yet. But I'm sure she's almost done." Sonic said, biting into a piece of chicken."Um…Excuse me. Are you the friends of Amy Rose?" A doctor asked, walking out of the room Amy was in.**

"**Yes and actually, that's her fiancé." I stated, pointing to Sonic.**

"**Well, er…Miss Rose would like to see you." He guided us into the room.**

"**Amy! Are you alright mate?!?" Marine asked when she saw her.**

"**I'm just fine. G'day, Marine!" Amy joked, hugging us.**

"**Miss Rose, would you like to tell them why they're here?" The Doctor asked.**

"**Oh yes. Well Sonic, you know how you asked about the baby being ours? Well it turns out the answer is yes and no."**

"**Yes and no?!?" Sonic repeated, taking a few steps back from Amy's bed.**

"**Amy? What are you saying?!?" I asked her, being the only one of four who knew what was going on. Cosmo had left before we got into the ambulance, if we didn't say.**

"**Yes mate! What is all this?!?"**

"**Turns out I had twins. From Sonic, and the incident with Shadow."**

"_**What**_** incident with Shadow?!?" Sonic asked. "I'm not asking for you to tell me. I'm **_**demanding **_**you to tell me Amy."**

"**Well…One night, the night you proposed to me…After you left, Shadow burst into the house. He was apparently, drunk and then…That moment happened. And…"**

"**I'm going to KILL SHADOW!" Sonic screamed. And he meant it.**

"**So you are, ey?" A dark voice asked from the doorway. We turned to see none other than Shadow, the one who caused all of this trouble, standing there. "I told you to keep your mouth shut, Rose! And now I'll show you why!" Shadow took a gun out and quickly, aimed at the blue and pink baby, obviously Sonic's.**

"**You stay away from the baby you monster!' I yelled, running over to him. I had fire charging in my hand.**

"**Get out the way!" Shadow yelled, and gave me a quick punch in the face, which sent me hurdling into Marine.**

"**You sick twisted!" Sonic yelled. "How dare you hit a girl!"**

"**Stay away from me, or I'll be using this baby on you!" Before he could even open his mouth to say something else, Marine gave Shadow a good kick in the face, and grabbed his gun.**

"**That's what ya deserve! You horrible bounce!" Marine screeched.**

"**You will not harm my friends any longer!" Sonic grabbed him by the wrists, and smashed his head right into the wall!**

"**Sonic stop!" Amy screamed.**

"**No! He deserver's it!"**

"**No Sonic! Stop because I think…I THINK HE'S THE FATHER!" Sonic dropped Shadow. Marine and Blaze started at her, with horror.**

"_**He's**_** the Father of…**_**your**_** children…?" Sonic asked, his voice cracking.**

"**Amy…" Me and Marine said in union.**

"**I don't know how…But he just is. But this is **_**your **_**child Sonic…" Amy said, pointing to the blue and pink hedgehog. "I guess this means your both the Father, huh?" Sonic's eyes were wide, and Shadow had the same sick, twisted smile he had when he had entered. I knew, we couldn't let him be near the kids.**


	5. Home

**Me: If you people, have got a problem with my sick, twisted imagination, that DEAL WITH IT! That was for no one…Anyways…Amy had twins, one was Sonic's baby, (A.K.A Her Fiancé) and one is Shadow's baby (A.K.A Her friend\enemy) and she has to take care of them both. Peace out! I do not own anything, Sega and the Sonic Team does. I only own Sonic and Shadow's babies, that are nameless for now.**

**______________________________________________________**

_Amy's POV_

"What are you talking about Amy? Me and Shadow can't _both _be the father. What's going on here?!?" Sonic growled as he glared at Shadow. He snickered and said,

"Like I care about those dumb babies. They could be Tails' for all I could care. All I know is that she's _your_ fiancé, and those are _your_ kids. So _you_ take care of them."

"Why I ought to knock all your teeth out for saying that, Shadow!" Blaze threatened.

"Whatever Purple Princess. I couldn't care what you try to do to me, I'd still beat you up!"

"Now your threatening a girl huh?!? You've got some nerve, coming in here like that." Sonic barked.

"Quit yelling! Your making my head hurt even worse!" I yelled. "Can we just go home already? I want to lay down and think for a while…"

"We have no car, remember Amy? What do you think Marine?" Blaze asked. Marine, who was deep in thought, didn't even notice.

"Marine? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mate. Just thinking…What are we going to do about the ankle biters? Can't stay with that old Bounce." She pointed to Shadow, who was now having an old fashion staring contest with Sonic.

"Morons…" Blaze said under her breath.

"We do have Shadow's car." Everyone, except Shadow, gasped at my suggestion. "What?"

"I think she hit her head when she was giving birth, a little to hard Doc." Sonic said.

"I'm not kidding! Why not take Shadow's car?"

"Because I'm not going to let you! Take a bus!" And he began to walk out the door.

"You're a jerk if you think Amy's taking a bus with two little ones!" Blaze yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks, only long enough to show his evil, twisted, mad smile.

"I guess I am one. A _big_ one. See ya losers! He." Sonic ran over and grabbed him by the quills.

"Listen you Emo _freak_! You better shut up and start being nice to Amy! Because she has your kid, and I don't think you'd want to be at his funereal, the day he was born! Do ya?!?" Sonic boomed. The room fell quiet. So did the waiting room. Nobody dared to speak, not even Shadow.

'_I knew it…'_ I thought, keeping the girls as close to the babies as possible. _'I knew Shadow loved his kid…Even though he never shows love for anybody…I wonder why, though.'_

"Shadow if you let us use your car, you can take home your son and we'll be out of your hair. But if you need any help, be sure to call me…" I said, as sweetly as possible. Sonic darted his eyes over to me, but gave me a caring smile.

"I guess I could give you _one_ ride…And I'd need your phone number if we're going to take care of these babies," Shadow sighed. "Together…"

"Oh Shadow!" I knew you had a good side! I just knew it!" I yelled and hugged him tightly.

"Hey! Hey! I'm not a fan of those gushy things so, get off! Amy! I can't BREATH!" He wriggled out of my grip and gave me a nasty look. Of course I knew he didn't want to be emotional, but with everything that was going on he needed a hug.

"Sorry Shadow. Come on Blaze, Marine. You don't mind giving them a ride, do you Shadow?" I asked.

"Them? No. Him?" He pointed to Sonic. "Yes. I can't drive with him in my ear every minute of the day because I swear, I'll crash us into a tree and _kill_ those freaking babies!"

"I'm not letting you _anywhere_ near Amy, until we're home! Because if I end up with 30 kids, I know who to blame it on!"

"Just shut up and get in the car, Sonic." Blaze growled as she pushed past Shadow and went outside.

"Now that's my kind of girl! Sassy, sexy _and_ smart!" Shadow laughed at his little comment. "Let's go other people."

In the car, of course Sonic was in the back with Marine, me and the babies. Blaze sat in front with Shadow, who kept trying to impress her with random things. Finally she yelled,

"I already have a fiancé, Shadow! And he's much better looking, and better acting than you!" And then she continued to look out the window with her chin in her hand. Shadow stopped the car and sent most of us, hurdling into their seats.

"Who is he? I'll kill 'em!"

"If you must know, Shadow. It's Silver-"

"Silver?!? Silver the Hedgehog? You've got to be kidding me. Get out. Now. Just get out."

"What? Shadow! You _can't_, be serious!"

"I am. Now get out!" Blaze got out of the car and slammed the door.

"I hope you know, karma's gonna strike and it's going to hit you upside the head!" With that, she walked off.

"That was mean Shadow." I told him, trying to push Marine off of me. She was sleeping and drooling, which was nasty.

"Welp, that's just the way he is. What do you except? A lollipop and a massage?" Sonic spat.

"You'll be next, pretty boy!" Shadow drove the car to my house, and rammed into the gate.

"Idiot!" I cried, once outside of the car.

"Your welcome." Shadow said and gave me a smile.

"Just shut up and get your fart." Sonic grumbled and he pointed to the other kid. I couldn't blame him for being so grouchy. He was just figuring out about the "incident" and we have twins. And now, we were getting married. In a _week_.

"Marine. Get up and out." Shadow yelled and pushed her out of her out of the car.

"You sick little-What?!?" She yelled.

"I'm taking you home, so get in the front and _do not_, drool on me or your out the window!"

"Amy. Please open the door before I am forced to choke this freak…" Sonic groaned.

"Can't you two get along for one second? I mean we _are_ going to be working till these kids are old enough to take care of their own family." I told them. I got my key out, but as I opened the door, I feel to my knee's.

"Amy! Are you alright?!?" Sonic asked, as he helped me up.

"I'm fine thanks…" I gave him a weak smile. But I did smile for real when I saw his green eyes meet mine and-

"Can we just go in already?!?" Shadow barked.

"We don't even know what's wrong with Amy yet."

"She's paralyzed from the waste down, now can we get _on_ with this yet?!?"

"Shadow…You really are cold hearted, aren't you?" Sonic growled, getting in his face.

"Yeah well maybe I am! What about _you_?!?" Shadow yelled and got right up in his face.

"You really are a piece of work Shadow," I told him. "And not the good kind…"

"Shut up, Amy." He pushed the door open, grabbed the kids and plopped them onto the couch. Sonic's unnamed baby started to cry.

"Hey Ugly! Your babies crying!" Shadow yelled, sitting in a chair shining his gun. Sonic snatched the gun away from him.

"Safety hazard."

"You two are smart enough to know not to bother me when I have a gun in my hands."

"Not to us, the kids."

"Stupid Pretty Boy! I can handle my kids and Ugly myse-"

"Shut up Shadow!" I grabbed the gun and threw it out the window.

"………….." Shadow's left eye was twitching and of course, he was grabbing hold of the chair so he didn't have to go _back_ to Jail.

"The babies are hungry. They need your milk Amy from your-"

"Yes Sonic. I know what to do with a baby…."


	6. Collage

**Me: Hello peoples! This is by far, my favorite Chapter! But I want to tell some of you Smarty Booty's, that I already **_**KNOW **_**that sixteen year old's don't go to Collage but the point is, I don't **_**CARE**_**! I do not own any of these character's, Sega\Sonic Team does. The only people I own are Piper, Rosy, and Sonic\Shadow's two unnamed babies. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: If your dead, your not alive.**

**_____________________________________________________**

_Blaze's POV_

"So Doctor, is Amy going to be okay?" I asked the same Doctor we were with before."Well, she'll have to rest for a day, but other than that she'll be fine." The Doctor told us.

"That's Ace Doc! Her that Amy? You'll be alright mate!" Marine examined. Amy was in deep thought, as if she had something big on her mind, other than the babies.

'_Oh right!' _I thought. _'Amy has Collage to worry about! And Sonic does too…So who's going to watch the babies? Marine could but she has that date and her hopes are high about this one so…Look's like it's Babysitter Shadow time…'_

"Amy, what about Collage?" Cosmo asked, as if she had read my mind.

"Huh? Oh yeah about that um…I think I might drop out…" Amy answered, looking away from us. We all gasped.

"Amy! You can't just do that because of two ankle biters!" Marine told her.

"Well I don't have anyone to watch the kids and your all busy so,"

"Not _all_ of us." I corrected her, and dialed Rouge's number. "Your going to get your Collage diploma, and we're going to make sure of that!"

"Oh Blaze, thanks! I just hope Rouge doesn't mind staying around with Shadow for a little while."

"I'm sure she won't. I mean she's done it before, and she'll do it again." Cosmo answered for me.

"And anyone who can stand Shadow-" Marine began.

"Can stand _anyone_! We know, Marine. You saw it _all the time_!" Amy laughed.

"Welp, it's all set. Rouge'll watch the kids _and_ Shadow tomorrow and the rest of the time you need to get situated." I told her.

"Wow, that was quick. You were only on the phone for 15 seconds, Blaze!" Amy said.

"I have my ways. Welp, come on Amy. We should get you ready for school, and get the emergency number's ready."

"And we should stop at the store for some pacifiers and blankets and stuff like that." Cosmo reminded us.

_The Next Day…_

"So your all set Amy?" Sonic asked as Amy got in Cosmo's car to leave.

"For the seventh time Sonic, yes!" Amy giggled, and gave him a kiss.

"Ugh. All this gushy stuff is making me whanna barf!" Silver joked, sitting in the back with me.

"What's your problem today?!? Your just on a ball with joking!" I said, and punched him in the arm.

"Alright then, by Ladies! Have fun at school! And you Sonic, have to get to your job. I've got everything I need for the babies, and Shadow." Rouge told him, and pushed him away.

"See ya Rouge!" Cosmo called from the front. "I wish Marine didn't drop out of Collage after the first week. It's all Piper's fault…"

"Well you know Piper, Cosmo. She never gives up, and kicks you when your down." I told her.

"She'll eat macaroni on your grave!" Silver hissed, almost eerily.

"What is it with you and being a moron?" Amy asked him.

"I'm just smarter than you peoples!"

"Just shut up Silver. And by the way, it's not peoples, it's people."

"Blaze, you're a know it all." I rolled my eyes, and the rest of the car ride, there was silence.

_Amy's POV_

"By you guys! See you at Lunch!" I cried and ran into my classroom, only to be greeted by Piper the Cat.

"Well well, look who showed up. If it isn't the school _hore_. Heard you did Sonic _and _Shadow in the same night Rose!" Piper snickered.

"Back off Piper. I'm not in the mood for your crap right now." I told her, and pushed her out of the way.

"Did you just _me_?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah so what Witch? Would you rather I knock your crocked teeth out?!?" I yelled. She just smacked me. Of course I'm usually a calm and caring person, but that girl just pushed my buttons! And I responded by punching her.

"That's it hore!" She grabbed her pocket knife, which she just bought, and slashed me right across the check.

"Amy! Are you alright?!?" Knuckles asked me.

"I forgot you went to the same school as me Knuckles, well see you later cutie, and watch out for this one! She's trouble!" Piper said, and walked off.

"I'm fine…Just leave me alone."

"Hard to believe your best friend, and the sexiest girl in school did all that to you, Amy. Your such a nice person." He helped me up.

"Ex best friend, and I couldn't care less who she is! She just a skank! (I don't even know what a skank is…) Besides, she doesn't act like a person. More like a caveman." I stormed over to my seat, next to me green, male hawk friend.

"Hey Jet," I greeted.

"I'm not reading Playboy!" He screeched, and smacked a book onto his desk. I held out my hand.

"Give me them, Jet." He flopped three in my hand. "_All _of them." He gave me 14 of them.

"There! You took all of my Playboy stash!" Then, he flipped open a Bikini Magazine. "Did you know, that this year's Bikini Girl winner is someone named Brianna Blake?" I gasped, and took the magazine.

"Brianna Blake?!? Isn't that _Piper's _sister?!?"

"Sure is. I guess that's where she get's her looks from...I wonder what Piper would look like in a very small, tight bikini on…" Jet said. I smacked him right in the back of the head. "What?!?"

Piper came and sat next to him after a few minutes.

"Hello Annoying Partners. Don't bother me? Okay?" She asked, and went to fixing her curly, waste length hair.

"Aren't you going to at least read?" I asked her.

"Nope. Reading is for loser bozo's, like you Rose." She stated.

"Good one, Piper." Sally snickered, turning from her seat in front of us. She was in Piper's posse. So was Starr, who also sat in front of us, and Jazmine. Who sat in the back.

"Sally, will you _shut up _already?!?" Jet barked. I gave him a high five, and Sally a devlish smile.

"At least I didn't have two twins by two different guys that I did in the same night!" Sally hissed.

"Twins _means _two, Dummy!" Piper yelled.

"And at least I'm not a paranormal freak!" I yelled back at Sally.

"At least I'm not friends with the most unattractive, stupidest boy in school!" Sally pointed to Jet.

"She's not friends with him, dope! She's in _love_ with him!" Piper told herm and both those Bimbo's laughed. I swear I saw Jet blush a bit, even though we've been friends for six years and he knew how I felt about him. _And_ he was in a current relationship with Wave. The teacher told Sally to turn around, Piper to stop laughing and Jet to get a drink since she thought he was red because of a fever, But when the teacher turned her back, I whispered over Jet, who was reading more Bikini Magazines,

"At least I don't believe in Science Fiction and Alien's!" Piper's face turned so red, she looked like a huge cherry.

But it was true, Piper did believe in the Science Fiction. And only four people knew. Piper, Starr, Sally and Me. Jazmine was to new to her group to know. But of course, I learnt because when me, Piper and Sally were in Elementary school, back when we were friends, Piper told us and said she wished she could go on a spaceship and bring us with her. And of course she'd bring Knuckles, who she had a crush on then and a crush on now.

'_I miss the friend I had in Sally. And in Piper too…I don't even remember what happened that we broke apart like this.' _And then it hit me. Valentine's Day. Piper's birthday, and her lucky day. She finally worked up the courage to ask Knuckles out.

_*Flashback*_

_It was Valentine's Day. Piper and my favorite day. Because that's when we met. In Pre-K, that was the day. And the day that Piper fell in love with Knuckles._

"_Amy guess what! I'm finally going to ask Knuckles' out! Because today's my birthday!" Piper exclaimed to me and Sally, when we where playing at the playground before school._

"_That's great, Piper!" I told her._

"_But how are you going to do it?" Sally asked._

"_It easy! At the end of the day, when we exchange notes and valentine's, I'm going to do it. When I give Knuckles' his extra special one, I'll ask him, and he'll have to say yes because it's my birthday!"_

"_That sounds good. But you better hope he's in a good mood then." I told her, and pointed to a very grumpy Knuckles. He was punching the school brick wall._

"_That wall is brick for a reason, you know." Sally told us._

_Later that day, it was time to give each other gifts and things. Like candy's, balloon's and valentine's! That's when trouble started._

_Piper was on her way over to Knuckles, who calmed down. I was talking to him, and Jet was staring at me. He was weird back then, and he was weird always. Just when Piper came over, I was going to leave, because that was the plan. But what wasn't in the plan, was me tripping over a red building block Knuckles left on the ground, and kissed him, right in front of Piper's eyes!_

"_Amy…How COULD YOU?!?" She ran off into the hallway, crying. We never spoke after that…_

Until now. We insulted each other, and if we didn't, we argued and fought.

"I still remember that day, Rose! You kissed my boyfriend!" Piper whispered.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. You tripped over the building block and accidentally kissed Knuckles." Jet said, and winked at me. I sighed.

"Just forget it Jet. I know your trying to get her to believe me, but it's not working…You had to ask me why I did it…" I told him.

"Lies!" Piper screeched, her voice cracking every moment. She was on the verge of crying.

'_I see that moment upsets her talking about it like it does to me…' _I thought.

**_____________________________________________________**


	7. Tellin' Her Off!

**Me: I haven't updated this story in AGES! Well, I just updated yesterday so…Oh well! I do not own anything. Only Piper, Rosy and Sonic\Shadow's unnamed babies. I like Piper so far…even though she's EVIL!**

* * *

_Amy's POV_

'_Stay calm Rose. Just go up to her, and apologize.' _I thought to myself as I walked down the hallways with Jet and Serenade.

"Amy, are you sure you want to do this?" Serenade asked me.

"Yeah Amy. I mean I don't think Piper wants to talk to anyone right now." Jet said.

"Jet, Serenade please! I'm going to apologize to Piper right now, weather you like it or not!" I yelled. Piper was standing over at her locker. Her back was facing us, and as we got closer, we heard her breathing heavily.

"Piper, I'm…I'm sorry." I said, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Get away from me!" Piper screeched, and turned around to face me. Her eyes were red, and there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Piper I just wanted to tell you, that I'm sorry for what happened in school that day. Yes I know what happened was wrong, but it was an accident. Do you really think I would do something like that on _purpose_?!?" I asked her. I really wanted to be friends again with her.

"Yes. I do! You did it, right in front of me. _After _you learned I had a crush on Knuckles…And you really hurt me!" Piper cried.

"I didn't mean too, Piper, and I'm sorry. I'd never do something like that on purpose, and I never will and-"

"Why should I believe you?!?" Piper screamed. "After all the lies you've told me! And the biggest one was saying that you were my friend!!!" She just ran off crying.

"I guess it wasn't the best time to talk to her, huh Amy?" Serenade asked.

"Amy? Are you alright?" Jet grabbed my hand. He was worried, and I knew it. Because whenever he was, he grabbed my hand.

"I lost my best friend when that happened…" I told them. "And I'll never get her back. And it's all because of me being so clumsy!" I pulled them both into a hug, because I needed support. I was in no condition to deal with feelings. But no matter how hard I tried not too, I just kept crying. "Piper made my life feel worth living. She made everyday an adventure, even if all we were doing was reading…"

"Amy, it's okay. Piper will forgive you sooner or later. Just let her calm down…" Jet told me.

'_He's always so calm…Even at the worst moments…I wonder why he's my friend. I'm never calm when things happened. Especially at times like these…And Serenade will be friends with anybody. No matter what they do to her, she'll always find a place in her heart too forgive them.'_

"Amy. You owe Piper an apology!" Someone screamed at me. I spun around, to see Starr and Jazmine right behind me.

"I know and I will. As soon as she calms down."

"You better. Because we can't handle all her mood swings again!" Starr yelled.

"Again? What do you mean again? Has Piper been going through anything strange lately?" Serenade asked.

"Well, she's been acting strange lately, like her hormone's are out of whack, or something. I guess because of everything that's going on in her mind. And _your _one of the _main _problems, Rose!" Jazmine screamed.

"Shut up! You two better get over here, or I'll _beat _you over here!!" Piper yelled, back to her old self.

"Your eyes are still red but…Are you okay, Piper?" I asked her.

"Why would _you _care, Amy Rose?" She asked. I went over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Because I've been your friend since Elementary School, and even if we stopped talking, I want to be friends with you again, and I already _know_ you want to be my friend so just shut up and let me say I'm sorry alright?!?"'Get your hands off of me!"

"No! You have been a spoiled, stuck up princess for too long, and I'm _not_ taking it anymore, Piper. Your mad at me for kissing Knuckles. Alright, I understand that. What I _don't_ understand is why you won't just get over yourself and except my apology already!" The hall was quiet, and Piper's facial expression changed from angry, to shocked.

"Because…" She muttered.

"Because _what_?"

"Because of my reputation.""_What _reputation?!? You mean one where you're a selfish, stuck up jerk and don't listen to anybody but yourself? Or the one where your to good to have friends?!?"

"No! The one where I can't be seen hanging out with you three! The one where something's are more important than friendship! Like being popular!" I just smacked her in the face.

"In what world is that?!? Princess Island?! Because I wouldn't know! I'm smart enough to not go there. Or maybe I'm just not good enough for you and your posse of popular, but friendless girls." I walked off, with Jet and Serenade close behind. "Your making a fool out of yourself, you know Piper. You could be unpopular and have me as a friend, the only _true _friend you'll have. Yet you chose to be popular and have those other girls surround you. They only like you because you get the guys, but I'll show you, not all popular kids get the respect they deserve, like us. Your being used, Piper." I said as I left.

This day was turning out better than I thought. And _not _just because I told Piper off. Because I found a new does of courage in me. And when your telling off the school beast, courage really helps. And I slapped her.


	8. Friends Again! Or not

**Me: This story is rocking, right about now! I usually don't talk about my own work like that but right now, it's the truth and I think you all know it because you make me so worth eating my arms! I don't own anything, except for Piper, Rosy and Sonic\Shadow's unnamed babies.**

**

* * *

**

_Shadow's POV_

It was the same boring day it was when Amy left, and time wasn't moving any faster for me. Sonic's ugly little baby was crawling towards me, a huge smile on it's ugly little face.

'_Man, that's a whole lotta ugly!' _I thought. "Hold on there now! Stay away from me or I'll-" I reached for my gun, only to see my own son playing with it.

Well, he was actually, pretending to shoot holes in the door, but you know what I mean.

I went over to grab it. "Give me my little er, "toy" back kid. It's very valuable." But instead of giving it to me, he shot me in the hand! "You little fu-YOU STUPID!" I grabbed the gun and hit him. He started wailing. Rouge must've had some sharp ears, because she could here him from all the way in the attic.

"SHADOW! WHAT DID YOU DO, THIS TIME?!?" She yelled, and bonked me on the head.

"I just made the little brat cry. Geez, no biggie, right?" I asked, and rubbed my head.

"You'll never be a good Father, like Sonic is at this rate!"

"That's it, Bat girl. If you ever, and I mean _ever_ compare me to that little Faker again, I'll be happy to rip off those wings of yours, and put them on display at the **CAR WASH!!!! **Got that?!?" I yelled in her face. She must've gotten it, because she took her and the kids upstairs for three hours.

"Ah, finally some peace and quiet. Nothing could possibly go wrong!" I said to myself, dozing off on the couch.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"ROUGE! SHUT THAT BABY UP RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!!!"

"WELL A LITTLE HELP _**WOULD **_BE NICE ONCE IN A WHILE YA KNOW, SHADOW!"

"_I hate my life, __**sooo **__much right now…_" I groaned, and headed upstairs. And it's true, I _did_!

* * *

_Amy's POV_

"I can't believe you did that out there, Amy!" Serenade cried, once we were sitting at our lunch table.

"Yeah Amy! You just told off Piper! And things like that aren't easy, ya know!" Jet added. I just looked back at Piper's table.

Piper was laughing and talking to her popular friends.

"Yeah…Telling off the Queen of Mean. It was fun, but I think I hurt her a little. Because deep down inside, I know she's still the Piper I used to know. She just doesn't know it…yet." I told them.

"Amy…You miss Piper don't you?" Serenade asked.

"And Sally too, huh?" Jet once again, grabbed my hand. But not because he was worried, so he could cheer me up. "Well you've got us and besides, you don't need them. They don't have a best friend that can forgive people for anything, or a best friend who's good at fixing things!"

"Or a best friend who spends his days reading Playboy magazines!" Serenade joked.

"Shut up!" yelled a furious Jet. He tried to tackle her but she just sat on him.

"You two may be stupid in your own special way, but you do make me laugh!" I said and shared a girly giggle with Serenade, who was still sitting on Jet.

"Get off of me, Serenade!" Jet screeched, and pounded on the seat.

"Na. Don't think I will right now Jet. Or anytime soon, in that matter!" She told him.

"Hey Amy can I um, talk too you for a second?" I looked up, to see Piper.

"That depends. What about, Piper?" I asked, and stood up.

"About er…About what you said early. You know about us being friends again?"

"Sure. Um you guys I'll be just a-" Jet and Serenade were now slap fighting. "Er, don't mind them. Their just insane." I told Piper, a sweat drop literally falling down my head.

"Um…Okay, can we just go?" Piper asked. I could tell she wanted to be as far away from those two as possible. And I didn't blame her…

* * *

Over by the lockers is where me and Piper stood. No teachers were here, and no students were here, except for me and her.

"Okay so we're alone. Talk." I growled. I didn't want to talk to her, and I mean I really _didn't_. After what _I said_, I was pretty sure she didn't either.

"Okay well I thought about what you were saying and I can't believe I'm saying this but-" She sighed. "I think your right. I haven't been much of a person, if I can even be _called_, a person. I need to get over what happened in the past, and most importantly, I need to get over _myself_! At first I was mad, but then I realized that's my problem! I just cause Drama whoever I go…" Piper told me.

"Ya know Piper, that actually makes sense to me. When you got angry and insulted me after that moment, I was angry. But mostly, I was upset…But then when I got older, I understood that we all have to stand our ground. And besides, I _did _kiss _your _crush…_After_ you told me that you liked Knuckles…" I told her. "If you kissed Sonic after I told you I liked him that day, I would've done the same thing but Piper, I don't understand all of this…"

"I want to be friends again, Amy" Piper cried.

"But what about your reputation?!?""Forget the stupid reputation! You were right all along, like I said! I could either be popular and friendless, or unpopular and have a bunch of friends!" She yelled. "Those girls never cared about me! They were just using me, seeing as I attract all the boys. It's horrible and I'm SORRY, Amy!"

"It's okay Piper. Those girls don't deserve you…They don't deserve such a good person, such a good _friend_! As you."

"You mean you still want to be friends with me, even after the way I acted all these years?" I nodded, and gave her a hug.

"I knew you still had good in you. You just needed the right motivation to get it out of you!"

"Hey ladies! Lunch is in there, not out here!" Jet said as he walked towards us. "Well what do we have?!? A little family reunion, or are you two trying to choke each other in a way I'll never understand?!?""Shut up Jet! Me and Piper are friends again!" I joked, and punched him in the arm.

"Ow, and that's great! Ow!" Jet stuck his tongue out at me.

"Which means I'm your friend too!" Piper hugged him, _very _tightly.

"Okay! Can't breath here! Amy! Get your psycho friend to let go of me!!!!" Jet screamed. Piper let him go and laughed.

"Yeah…That's Jet. My crazy friend who spends his mornings read Playboy…And here comes my other friend, Serenade. Who spends her mornings looking for more ways to make Jet's life miserable and stuff…" I said. She gave a nervous laugh.

"Okay…Thanks for sharing…" She smiled at Serenade, who just glared at me.

"Amy…We need to talk!" Serenade marched over to me, and grabbed me by the wrist.

"Serenade, I know your going to talk about me over there. So whatever your going to say to Amy, say it to my face." Piper growled. Jet gave me a weak look, and I gave him one right back. The only people with a straight face was Serenade and Piper. Serenade cleared her throat and said,

"Well alright. Amy, I don't trust Piper, and you shouldn't either! She's just trying to get on our your good side, _our _good side, and steal our important information. She's trying to get into our heads, and find out what scares us the most, what we've done wrong and use it to blackmail us to get what she wants, because she's nothing but a spoiled brat, and she always will be! There! Happy now? I said what I had to say, and there's nothing more for you to know, so if you don't mind, I'm going to hang out with my _real _friends! And your not one of them, Piper." She dragged me off into the Cafeteria.

"I guess they really don't trust me…" I heard Piper say.

"Don't worry, Piper." Jet said. "They just need sometime to get used to the fact your are friend now."

I felt bad for Piper, but mostly, I felt bad for Serenade! She trusted us to be friends forever, and never make any dissections without her, and I just made this one! It shouldn't count, should it?

'_I don't know what to do anymore!' _I thought.

* * *


	9. 911

**Me: I have no clue on anything…I don't own anything except for my OC'S, Rosy, Piper, Serenade, Jazmine, Starr and the new OC coming up in this Chapter, and your probably annoyed with the word OC, WELL SO AM I, PEOPLE!!!**

**_____________________________________________________**

_Amy's POV_

After school that day, I was drove home by Shadow which was a surprise. But here's the catch. The first thing he said to me when he picked me up was,

"Amy, Sonic called and said he's coming home late from work tonight. A.K.A, he's cheating on you!" I rolled my eyes.

"You think _everybody _is cheating, Shadow! You thought the old man at the bus stop was cheating!'

"Well he was! He was flirting with that other younger lady right next to his wife!" I laughed at his sentence.

"That was his _daughter_, Shadow! And he wasn't flirting, she's a _Doctor_!"

"Whatever, I still say Sonic's cheating. And besides, he never mentioned anything about working late to you, _or_ me!" I shifted uncomfortably in the back seat. True I trusted Sonic, but what Shadow said _did _make sense. Sonic said nothing to me, nor left a note saying that he might do it for extra money, but then again, since when did I trust _Shadow_?!?

"Shadow, Sonic wouldn't tell you _anything important_!" I told him in a shut-up tone. He got the memo, because he didn't say anything until we got home.

* * *

"Amy…I have something important to tell you…" He said a few hours later. I rubbed my aching head and looked up at him.

"What now Shadow?"

"You know how I said that Sonic's cheating on you?"

"Shadow! Sonic is _**NOT **_cheating on me, for the _**last and final time!!!!**_" Shadow grabbed me by the arm.

"Well his Fiancé is standing at the door, waiting and wondering where he is right now! You should go tell her, that _your _Fiancé Sonic, is at work and you already have two kids with him alright?!?!?"

I rushed to the door. Not that I believed Shadow, but he wasn't the kind of person who would lie about _these _kind of things. Especially not to, _me_!

"Excuse me but is Sonic T. Hedgehog here?" The girl at the door asked. She had curly waist length orange hair, green eyes and a blue track suit on.

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Angy, Sonic's fiancé. And who is you?!? This ain't your house, this is Sonic's! He told me to meet him's here!" She rudely asked. I growled.

"Sonic's at work, and _I'm _his fiancé, if you must know! Now I suggest you leave, before I call the cops to escort you out, Ms. Angy." I told her, and began to push her out of the door way.

"Whoa! Whoa! Who the Hell Do you think you are?!? I'm not goin' no where till I see Sonic! And you defiantly ain't his Fiancé, if that's what your saying!" She yelled, pushing me away. I sucked my teeth. This was getting very annoying.

"Angy?!? What are you doing here?" I heard Sonic asked. Angy reached her arms out to him.

"Sonic-poo! I'm so glad to see ya!" I stormed out onto the porch.

"Sonic." I growled.

"Amy! I uh…"

"Explain to me what this is, and I won't be forced to call the cops on both of you."

"Well um, this is Angy, and she's my Fiancé."

"And explain to Angy, who I am."

"Well er, Angy this is Amy, and she's um…My Fiancé."

"Mhm. Now tell me what's wrong with those two sentences." I put my hands on my hips. Shadow came outside with his shot gun, and aimed it at Sonic's head.

"Well er…I guess because your both my Fiancé's…I guess."

"Ding Ding! We have a winner! Now Sonic. You take your hoochie mama Fiancé, and leave, before I call the cops." I grabbed Shadow's shot gun, and my cell phone.

"But Amy I-"

"Shut up and leave Sonic! Can't you see she doesn't want you here?!?" Shadow yelled, and in his anger he pushed Angy down the steps into Sonic's arms. I dialed 911, and the sparks flew then.

The cops came, and put Sonic and Angy in a cop car. I told them just to take them home, and don't let them back here for the night.

Angy cursed at me through the car window, and Sonic had called me about 55 times that night.

So, I blocked him from calling me.

* * *

_Blaze's POV_

"Amy…Are you sure Sonic's still going to get married to you?" I asked her the next morning, when we were shopping for baby supplies.

"Yeah I'm sure he'll still marry me, Blaze! Just be cool!" She answered, for the third time that day.

"Right…Just remember not to take anything to the extreme. Like calling the cops!"

"Blaze, just shut up! Where's Cosmo, Rouge and Marine at anyways?"

"Cosmo and Tails are home-schooling their toddler. Rouge and Knuckles are talking about what they should name their child, and Marine is going on another date with some random dude." I told her. I looked around in the aisle. Their was pacifiers and diapers, but no baby food.

I was shopping for food for Amy. She was shopping for cloths.

"So we finally know what we're are going to name the babies now." Amy told me when we were at the check out station.

"What?!? And they better not be stupid, Amy!" I joked.

"Okay so Sonic's baby is going to be named Kyle, and Shadow's baby is going to be named Randle. How about that?" I cleared my throat and looked at her.

"Amy…Those are some really good names but I have to go outside for a minute…" I told her. I sprinted outside and grabbed my phone. Dialing Silver's phone number, I gave a great sigh.

"Hello?"

"Silver! This is Blaze and I--I…"

"Blaze?!? What happened? Blaze, are you okay?"

"All I can say is…You know that talk about wanting kids? Well I think it's a dream come true, Silver!"

"What?!? Are you _**serious**_?!?"

"Yes Silver. You're a Father!" Was all I could let out before collapsing to the ground in pain.

"BLAZE!" I heard Amy scream. And that's all I heard, after blacking out…

* * *


	10. Messed Up Hope

**

* * *

**

Me: Okay, so it's looks like Blaze is having a child, and Sonic, Shadow and Amy have,

_**finally**_**, named the babies! Tails and Cosmo are home schooling their toddler, and Rouge and Knuckles have named their tot too!**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Hello?"_

"_Silver! This is Blaze and I--I…"_

"_Blaze?!? What happened? Blaze, are you okay?"_

"_All I can say is…You know that talk about wanting kids? Well I think it's a dream come true, Silver!"_

"_What?!? Are you __**serious**__?!?"_

"_Yes Silver. You're a Father!" Was all I could let out before collapsing to the ground in pain._

"_BLAZE!" I heard Amy scream. And that's all I heard, after blacking out…_

_

* * *

_

_Silver's POV_

There I was. In the Hospital waiting room, all my great friends surrounding me. We were here for one reason, and one reason only,

Blaze.

"Silver…What happened here?" Amy asked me. I looked up at her. Her green eyes were bright and alive, while my yellow one's were droopy and dead.

"I…I true fully don't know, Amy…I mean, one minute Blaze was all happy and fine, and then the next minute she calls me and tells me that she's…pregnant." I received many gasps from that statement. "Yeah. It's a really big deal if _I _get my own _fiancé _pregnant, but it's not a big deal that if Shadow gets his _friend_, pregnant!"

"Hey man! I was drunk, and we already settled this!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow, cut it out already! Will ya?" Rouge barked holding her head. I wouldn't blame her.

We were going at each other like cats and dogs. But then again, why shouldn't we? We had a purpose in this world and we all know-

Everyone has to die once in a while, so why not fight like morons? That statement was one I used on Blaze many times, only to receive a sarcastic, _"Yeah Silver. That makes sense…"_

"Congratulations Silver! You're a father!" Knuckles cried. I glared at him. Matter of fact, I gave him a _death _glare. Because today, I meant _business_.

"Mr. Silver The Hedgehog, could I please you? Ms. Blaze also requested her friends to come in." A nurse said. I got up to go to the door, but for some reason I didn't go anywhere. I took a deep breath, and went in.

"Blaze! Your alright!" Amy exclaimed, and gave Blaze a giant hug.

"Yeah Amy. I am." Blaze told her. But I could look in her eyes, and tell that she wasn't…

"So Blaze. Heard you and Silver were getting freaky, last night!" Sonic joked. Blaze turned tomato red, and I punched Sonic in the arm. _Hard._

Friend or not, he had no right going around telling my privacy like that! I should've punched him in the face for what he said next.

"I can't believe you and Silver actually made love, Blaze! I thought you were just childhood friends and all that stuff, but now I see, your just more than that!"

"Sonic! Cut it OUT ALREADY!" I screamed. I could feel my blood pressure rising, and my face getting hotter and hotter by the second. No one dared to spoke after that! But Blaze did…Being the type of girl she is, I wasn't surprised.

"Silver. Sonic meant no harm. It's just little jokes, don't sweat it! Their friends Silver, and they have a right to joke around with us! But not if your going to explode in a public place where everyone can see your going insane!" I calmed down a bit. In the softest and silent's voice, I said,

"Can all of you just leave the room for a moment? Me and Blaze need to talk…" Everyone left, which meant I could finally tell Blaze something that _could not_, wait!

"Blaze um…I have to tell you that um…Well, I guess I'm going to be a Father and your going to be a Mother, huh?" I said, nervously.

'_Oh Gosh! I don't know how to put this! Oh great, she's already looking at me like I'm crazy! Silver. You IDIOT!'_

"Yeah I um…Guess so Silver." She replied, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Now Silver…Tell me what's _really _on your mind." I jumped one inch from her bed.

"What makes you think I have something else on my mind, Blaze?!?" I asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Please Silver. I know that look in your eyes. I see it whenever you have something bad to tell me, now what is it?" Blaze told me. I groaned at her words. She always could read me like a book…I just didn't think it was _that _easy!

"Well you see Blaze I-" I took a breath, and sat on the edge of her bed. "Your not going to believe this, and your not going to like it either but…I don't want kids," That was all I got to say because next thing you know, I was on the ground.

"What do you mean you don't want kids Silver?!? After all we talked about last night, after all we discussed, after all we went through, you don't want kids?!?" Blaze yelled. I got up and glared at her.

"Yeah?!? So what?" I yelled back. She grabbed my left arm, and pulled me down to make eye contact.

"Silver! After all the stuff you said last night while we were in bed, was it…Was it just to make me feel better?!?""Yeah, so?!?""You sick little Bastard! How dare you!" I ripped my arm out of her grip.

"Yeah well, it wasn't my fault!" I screamed. And it wasn't. "Maybe if you weren't so interested in kids you could control yourself!"

"You should be ashamed! So what are you doing to do now, huh Silver? Now that we actually have a kid!"

"I don't know! And I don't care! I don't have to explain myself to you!" I yelled, and stormed to the door.

"Where do you think your going?!? You can't walk away from _**me**_!" Blaze yelled, her voice cracking. I opened the door, and half way out, I looked back to her and said,

"Well I am. And that Damn baby too!"

After running out of the Hospital, I fell on my knee's. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. And that told me, I wasn't cut out for this.

Any of this…

* * *


	11. Revenge

**Me: I'm annoying with the updates, I know. But I'm trying to get as much done as possible, because I have a soccer game at five. I forgot the OC, oh well.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_After running out of the Hospital, I fell on my knee's. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. And that told me, I wasn't cut out for this._

_Any of this…_

_

* * *

_

_Blaze's POV_

"I don't believe this…Any of this…" I growled, still sitting in my Hospital bed. Amy, Rouge, Marine and Cosmo were the only ones in the room. I bit my lip and tried to block Silver's words out of my mind. But they just kept coming back and back…I couldn't stand it any longer…

"Blaze, it's not the end of the world! He'll come back. Besides, you know Silver needs some time to adjust. Sonic has another fiancé and Shadow is a paranoid freak, but I'm still friends with them!" Amy said.

"You just don't get it Amy. And you never will! Me and Silver talked about having a baby. You didn't. Silver and me knew what we were doing. Shadow didn't…There's a difference in you, in me and in Silver. But the main thing is…I can't take Silver and his crap anymore…I'm not having it, I'm just _not_!" I yelled. I had yelled so much that day, I was practically losing my voice. Rouge just took my hand and smiled.

"Don't worry Blaze! Things will get better! Your child will be like an angel!" She cried.

"Or, things will get worst, and your ankle bitter will be like a devil!" Marine added. I laughed a little at her. She was in the best move ever!

"Thanks Girls, but I think I can handle this on my own…Besides, I have to get home. The baby isn't going to feed itself." I said, trying to get up. Keyword, _trying_. I end up flat on my face. But at the time I was down there, I saw the bottom of boots. Some _very familiar_ boots…And that's when I heard the name.

"Silver, are you sure your okay now?" Sonic asked. I shot right up, and went to the door. There was Silver standing with Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow, crying his eyes out like the baby he was.

"Yeah man. You took what you said to Blaze pretty harsh." Shadow said.

"I'll be fine…I just need to tell Blaze that I'm sorry…"

"That is if she'll even talk to you anymore!" Knuckles cried. I sighed and sank onto the door. I had began crying myself too, but I must've been leaning a little to hard because I fell right out in the Hall.

Silver rushed over to me and assisted me up. I snatched my hand out of his.

"Let go of me Silver! I don't want to see your ugly mug again!" I screamed, trying to hide the fact there was a stream of tears on my face.

"Blaze, if your still mad at me for what I said in the room, I'm sorry!' Silver cried. He went to hug me, but I just smacked him in the face.

"You think sorry's going to help?!? You think sorry is going to help the fact, that I have two babies to take care of?!? My newborn _and _you?!? You think sorry is going to help, the fact that _you _got _me _pregnant? Because it's not Silver! It's not!" I yelled, and buried my head in his chest. I just stood there, and cried all my tears…Because now wasn't the time for me to be a mom. And I'm pretty sure it won't be, anytime soon at this rate…

* * *

_Two Years Later..._

_Still Blaze's POV_

"Mommy, what's this place?" My two year old daughter, Monica asked me.

"It's PreSchool honey. For kids your age to five." I told her, and got out the front door to the car. It had been two years since I had Monica, and two years since the fateful incident.

That incident was when Silver finally snapped. He had gotten very angry, and it was obviously with me. I didn't agree with what he was saying, so he did the lowest thing ever…

He beat me up…And for the rest of my life, I had the scar under my right eye from him.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Monica asked as I got her out of the car. That question tore me up on the inside.

"Well Monica, your Father isn't living anywhere near us right now…He's just…not here anymore, but he'll come back." I told her.

Truth was, I divorced Silver a year ago. Because I had enough of not being able to fight back, and enough of his crap. My life was miserable as it is. I didn't need his dead weight slowing me down. I just never dared to tell anyone.

Like when Amy asked me where I got the black eye, I said from cleaning. Or when Rouge asked me how I broke my arm, I told her it was a skiing accident.

"Bye Mommy!" the Cheerful Monica cried, and hugged me. I waved and headed off to the car, only to be stopped by you know who.

"Blaze! Didn't expect to see you here!" Silver cried, with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop of _my _daughter. And I could ask you the same question, Silver." I hissed. I hated him dearly, and I really wanted to sock him in the mouth. But I wouldn't _dare _do it in front of so many people. But what was stopping me, was if my daughter might see…What kind of person would she be, if she saw her Mom fighting, huh?

"I just dropped of me and Sonia's daughter. Alice." Silver answered. My eyes grew wide, and tears filled them.

"Did you say…Sonia?" I asked, trying not to have a mental break down.

"Yeah. We hit it off at Vegas last night!" He cried. I always wanted to go to Vegas…And with Silver too…

"Well um…That's nice Silver now I need to get going." I told him, and quickly walked off. My heart had broken into a million pieces, and Silver had knew it. He knew I loved him, he knew I needed him!

And now he's got what he wanted.

Revenge

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the sudden Future Shock. I was out of idea's for the babies, and for those of you waiting for Tails and Cosmo's baby's name, it's Lucas, and I have to tell you that now because I'm going to forget it so...Sorry for that!**


	12. Can't Think Of A Good Name

**Me: You know what I own. You know what I don't own, enough said. This Chapter's going to be clean because…I don't know…**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Blaze! Didn't expect to see you here!" Silver cried, with a smile. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to drop of my daughter. And I could ask you the same question, Silver." I hissed. I hated him dearly, and I really wanted to sock him in the mouth. But I wouldn't dare do it in front of so many people. But what was stopping me, was if my daughter might see…What kind of person would she be, if she saw her Mom fighting, huh?_

"_I just dropped of me and Sonia's daughter. Alice." Silver answered. My eyes grew wide, and tears filled them._

"_Did you say…Sonia?" I asked, trying not to have a mental break down._

"_Yeah. We hit it off at Vegas last night!" He cried. I always wanted to go to Vegas…And with Silver too…_

"_Well um…That's nice Silver now I need to get going." I told him, and quickly walked off. My heart had broken into a million pieces, and Silver had knew it. He knew I loved him, he knew I needed him!_

_And now he's got what he wanted._

_Revenge_

**____________________________________________________**

_Tails' POV_

I don't know why, but I think there's something wrong with Cosmo now a days because she's seem a little pale.

Like last week, she passed out when watching a movie with me and Lucas. And the week after that, she locked herself in the bathroom for a hole hour!

I am really starting to get worried about her. So that's why, I called Amy over to see what's up. Because if there's anyone who knows more about girls and their problems, it's Amy.

* * *

"Okay Tails. Tell me what happened before." Amy said when she entered the house.

"Well you see Amy, Cosmo has been acting really sick lately and she's been passing out. And for the past week she's been really pale." I explained. The whole time I was talking, Amy was nodding and writing it down in a note pad. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Well there's only two things that come to mind when I think it over. Either she's going to have another baby, or she's going through the change. I mean, Marine just got over it a few days ago and she's had the same symptoms as Cosmo. Either she went through it, or she was just really sick and really angry. But being angry is what makes Marine well, Marine!" Amy answered. Just when I was about to relax, there was a loud crash from upstairs. It didn't even take me a second to get into the room Cosmo was in.

"Cosmo! Are you alright?" I asked, helping her up off the floor. She gave me a weak smile and giggled.

"I'm just fine Tails. Just broke a glass. But if I can ask you a question, why is Amy here?"

"Well…I asked her to come here. Because I was trying to…trying to figure out what's wrong with you, Cosmo! You've been acting really strange lately and I don't want anything to be wrong with you!" I cried. She gave me the biggest smile that I've ever seen and hugged me. "Cosmo! No air! Can't breath!!!" I heard her and Amy share there own personal giggles, and she let go of me.

"Well, I'll see you two lovebirds when were dropping off our kids at the same Pre-School. Sonic's calling, and I never want to keep him waiting!" Amy cheered, and ran off.

"After all these years of chasing him, Amy finally has Sonic and their married huh? Where does the time go?" Cosmo asked. It was true the time flew by quickly. But I was happy. I finally had the courage to ask Cosmo out, then date after date, I finally asked her. And now here we were, happily married and everything.

I just hoped she was as excited and happy about it as I was!

* * *

_Blaze's POV_

"Marine, have you seen Silver anywhere?" I asked Marine, who was currently flirting with her new boyfriend.

"I haven't seen anyone mate…Only Manic…" She answered, and continued her flirting.

"Can you take your eyes off each other for one minute?!?" I asked angrily. Marine glared at me. I see she was actually enjoying the fact that she wasn't getting out of the house and spending all her time with that green idiot.

"Molly! I'm home!" Silver cried stomping down the steps. "And I don't want to go to work…"

"You had me worried sick! Where the Heck were you, huh? Out having an affair with Sonia or something?" I barked and stomped off.

"Blaze! I was not! And you know it!" He yelled back and came in the room.

"Good! Cause if you were-" He grabbed my arm, and spun me around.

"I wasn't. Alright?" He was serious, I could tell.

"I could always read you like a book. I just never thought it would come in handy any day. I'm sorry Silver…" I said and gave him a hug.

"Oh and you think sorry's going to help? I thought you trusted me Blaze. But I guess I was wrong…" Silver said and looked away form me.

'_Boy THIS was sure going to be a long week…' _I thought.

"Silver, I'm sorry! You know the only reason I would ever think that is because of my past! A lot of crap has happened to me Silver. And I don't want to ruin your life, by bringing you into mine…So don't go getting all upset over something that you know was just a mistake, alright? I thought you were better than that…" I hissed. He gave me a smile, and patted my back.

"I was kidding, baby! And if your past is that bad, why did you marry someone as careless as me?"

"I don't kid, Silver. Now I suggest you get that through your thick skull!" I yelled. "Now go to work already. I'm tired of seeing your sorry face."

"Alright, whatever Blaze." He reached for a kiss, but I just turned away. But when he was going out the door from the Kitchen, I heard Manic whisper,

"Might whanna bring something back for her. Like wine!"

"Shut UP Manic!" I screamed and threw a pillow at him.

I was _not _in the mood…

* * *


	13. Ever 1,821 Words WOOT!

**Me: You already know what crap I own and what crap I don't own. Thank you =_+.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Silver, I'm sorry! You know the only reason I would ever think that is because of my past! A lot of crap has happened to me Silver. And I don't want to ruin your life, by bringing you into mine…So don't go getting all upset over something that you know was just a mistake, alright? I thought you were better than that…" I hissed. He gave me a smile, and patted my back._

"_I was kidding, baby! And if your past is that bad, why did you marry someone as careless as me?"_

"_I don't kid, Silver. Now I suggest you get that through your thick skull!" I yelled. "Now go to work already. I'm tired of seeing your sorry face."_

"_Alright, whatever Blaze." He reached for a kiss, but I just turned away. But when he was going out the door from the Kitchen, I heard Manic whisper,_

"_Might whanna bring something back for her. Like wine!"_

"_Shut UP Manic!" I screamed and threw a pillow at him._

_I was not in the mood…_

**

* * *

**

_Amy's POV_

"Sonikku! I'm home!!" I cried bursting through the door. The lights were dimmed, and something smelled good coming from the Kitchen. "Sonic? What's going on? Something smells really good and-"

"Amy "Rose The Rascal" Rose The Hedgehog! So good to see you! And I have something very special for you. Close your eyes, and let me lead you on a little trip to what I like to call, Romance Island!" Sonic said, and lead me into the Kitchen.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a candle light dinner, roses and a little note.

"Oh Sonic! I love it! But what's the special acetone(sp)?" I asked him. He gasped and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten! It's our anniversary!" He said, overly dramatic. I laughed at him. I shouldn't have but I just _had _too!

"Sonic. Our anniversary is _tomorrow. _Not today…"

"So your telling me I did all this for nothing? Well we can't let a romantic candle light dinner go to waste, now can we?" He asked, and sat me down in the seat. "Now let me take your jacket, Madame Rose." I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Sonic, your mind and my mind, are to _way _different things. Yet you seem to please me every moment of the day." I said, but I heard a giant crash.

"I broke your favorite vase…"

"And then you screw it all up with one thing…" I groaned.

'_THIS is going to be a _looooooooooong _day…'_

**

* * *

**

_Marine's POV_

"Marine! I'm bored!" Manic said for the third time.

"Yeah well, I can put the billy on for you. Maybe make some tucker. I don't know…" I said back to him. We were sitting in front of a blank TV. Silver was at work, Blaze was at the store.

"Can we just have a party without either of them knowing, or something?" Manic asked. I looked at him.

"They trust me…So NO!" I screamed.

"Well there's nothing to do around here, Marine!"

"Too right, mate! But don't whinge to me."

"I don't even feel like getting freaking…" That's when we stopped talking. He creped me out…And I think I kinda creped him out when I smacked him and left.

**

* * *

**

_Cosmo's POV_

'_I can't believe he was so worried about me that he called Amy over to inspect my sickness…' _I thought. I laid on my bed waiting for Tails to come in from putting Lucas down for his nap. That took forever because all that boy did was read and help his Father out with the X-Tornado.

'_I never wanted it to be like this…If Tails found out that I was going through the change, he'd never stop catering me. I can't let him figure out but with all the symptoms I've been having, it's just a matter of time before he becomes my butler…'_

"Okay Cosmo. I finally got Lucas to take a nap. So, what's on your mind?" Tails said as he walked in the room.

"Nothing much just wanted to tell you that um…I love you very much and well…I guess that's pretty much it." I said.

"Actually Cosmo. I wanted to talk to _you _about something! It's been on my mind for a while now and well,"

'_Oh God! Here it comes!'_

"I want to know if your happy with this marriage. If your okay with having a son and being married to me and living in this house together. The main question is, do you feel trapped?" I grabbed his hand and kissed him.

"Now than, does _that _answer your question? Because if it doesn't, I know what will." I flirted. Because I knew he was insecure about the way he act's and how it effects me.

"Cosmo, I'm being serouis."

"So am I Tails! Look, to sum it all up, I'm probably the happiest girl alive. I mean our kid is great. He's smart and handsome, he has many friends although he's a plant and a fox. You're the greatest husband I ever knew and the house is great! It's big and roomy! And besides, do you think if I didn't know it would be a great relationship, would I have said yes when you popped the question?"

"Your right. And I'm sorry for being like that. It's just you said time had gone by so quickly, as if you only wanted us to be boyfriend and girlfriend…And you didn't want a kid. But it was ridiculous to say that. I love you Cosmo."

"I love you Tails. But why is it so hot in here?!?" I marched over to the thermostat, and turned the dial down.

"Er Cosmo, it was only 45 degrease in here…"

"Yeah but you don't want me to burn up, do you?" Tails just sighed and wrapped the covers around him. I already _know_ he was starting to worry about me…

**

* * *

**

_Blaze's POV_

The day, was going horribly.

I couldn't find my hairbrush, so I had to go out looking like I was a lunatic, Silver thought I was paranoid and Marine wouldn't take one minute to stop sucking face with her boyfriend to help out with my children.

Oh yes! I forgot to tell you, me and Silver were getting back together because the author totally forgot about it! Now here's the hole story…

_***FlashBack***_

_**The day was slow, and I was sitting in the living room reading. I didn't want to read, but it's just nothing was going on in my life so it was the only thing that I could do…But that's when **_**he **_**knocked on the door.**_

_**I answered it, to see Silver with a black box, and a frown on his face.**_

"_**What do you want?"**_

"_**I came to apologize Blaze. I came to set things straight…" He said, and got down on one knee. "I'm completely over Sonia. Matter of fact, I just got a divorce with her…She was a complete control freak and I just can't handle it!"**_

"_**How do I know your just not going to cheat on me? How do I know your not going to make me go through Hell Silver?!?" I asked.**_

"_**Because I want you to believe me…Because I want you to trust me when I say, I'm in love with you Blaze. And I always have been, even when I was with Sonia. I thought about you everyday and every night and now, I've finally made up my mind! Will you marry me? Again?"**_

_**This wasn't the way I was planned anything. But I did need someone to help me take care of the kids…And I was still in love with him so what the crap?**_

"_**Silver…I don't believe you, and I don't trust you and I never will but if you can set things straight, and make me a little more happier than before…I think we can work things out!"**_

* * *

And that is by far, my favorite memory. Because now I have Alice, Silver's daughter, Monica, my daughter and Silver, my new husband, in my heart. And Silver's closer to me than ever before. My cell phone ringing woke me out of my thoughts, and it my favorite hedgehog!

"Hello Silver!" I said into the phone.

"Well _your _in a better mood. Anyways, I called to ask you something.""What is it?"

"Shadow's getting married to Sally tomorrow, and he's having a batuler party tonight so I was wondering,"

"You were wondering if you could go tonight. Well yes, but you better be home before eleven, or I'm calling the cops."

"Thanks babe! See ya later!"

'_He's just asking for trouble going to that party…But I trust him…I think.'_

And trust him and I think, are not words I want to use in the same sentence.

Ever.

* * *


	14. Born To Be Bad Part One

**Me: I'm going to updated for you people, because I'm in a good mood, because I'm eating food. Lucky you guyz!**

**Disclaimer: Super Sonic Ever Onic Every Brother and their Mother coming to burn the house down!**

**

* * *

**

_Silver's POV_

"Okay Shadow. She said yes. Oh I won't forget to bring the alcohol!"

"Okay good! And don't forget to bring a camera for the stripers!" Shadow said over the phone.

"What?!? Shadow! I'm married, I can't go to that party!" I cried. I swear I heard him yawn.

"Silver. So are all the other guys who are coming to the party, and _they _whanna see stripers!" Shadow said, calmly.

"Well _I'm _not them! My wife trusts me and _your _not going to change that!" I hung up. Knuckles looked at me.

"Your still going to that party tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"You're a sick, sick man Silver. I like it!" Knuckles said. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He was so stupid sometimes! And the only reason I hung out with him, well the only reason _any _of us guys hung out with him, was because he always had beer at his house. Good reason, right?

**

* * *

**

_Blaze's POV_

"So what's on the Husband Agenda for today?" Amy asked as she took out her notebook.

"Tails is going to the Library for a book about potty training for Lucas. Even though he's smart enough to figure it out himself…" Cosmo said.

"Sonic's going to the store for me later on and he's going to the movies with, Manic." Amy said.

"And Silver's going to Shadow's bachelor party tonight." I said. They all looked at me.

"It's Shadow's bachelor party…"Amy began.

"And your letting _Silver _go?" Cosmo finished.

"Yup. And he told me, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Manic, Fang and Vector are going." I said.

"SONIC'S NOT GOING TO A MOVIE!!!" Amy screamed.

"Yeah! And Tails isn't going to the Library for a book!" Cosmo yelled. Both of them stomped out the door.

"Ladies what's-" I heard Sonic begin.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LYING TO ME?!?" Amy screeched. Sonic walked in, quills on the top of his head and a bump along with them…

"Let me guess. Amy go Crazy?"

"No. Insane! Why did she think I was lying to her about going to the store later on, Blaze?" He asked. I looked at the ground.

"Well…"

"What did you say Blaze?!?" Tails asked, walking in with a bump on his head as well.

"All I said was Silver was going to Shadow's bachelor party tonight." I said.

"That couldn't have been everything. Speak more. More words!" Sonic demanded. I sighed.

"Alright. I guess I might've said a _little _to much. I said, that you, Tails, Fang, Silver, Knuckles and Vector were going. Along with Manic…"

"BLAZE! How could you sell us out like that?" Tails asked.

"Hey! It's not my fault for you two lying to your wives like that! A relationship is built of trust and besides, I don't like the idea either! The only reason I'm letting Silver go is so he'll be happy. Because when _he's _happy, _I'm _happy! Now go put some ice on your head's, and I'll see what I can do about cooling those two down." I answered, and started walking towards the front door.

"Gee thanks Blaze. Your really nice!" Sonic cheered.

"Eh, whatever!" I moaned.

**

* * *

**

_Shadow's POV_

"Okay so, I've got everything set up. Knuckles is bringing over the music, Sonic's got the food and Silver's got the beer. Now I just need to find a way to get ride of-"

"Shadow! Where are you sweetie?" Sally cried from the other room.

'_Great…Just great. How am I supposed to get a person who's hopelessly in love with me to leave the house for one second?' _I thought.

"I'm in here Sally!" I said, and thought hard about how to get her out the house.

"Shadow I have to ask you something. I know were getting married tomorrow but um…Can you, er, _not _have your bachelor party tonight? Just so…So we can be together?" She asked me. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"_What_ did you just say? Did you just say, _not_ have a bachelor party?!?" I asked. She hugged me.

"So we can have more time together. I never get to see you." She said.

"Er, your seeing me right now! And we're about to get married! How much more togetherness do you want?" I asked and pulled out of her hug.

"Shadow! I mean spend our time with each other, doing things that we like. Like going to the Spa and the Library and the Park and-"

"Hey! Little Mama, if you want to do something that I want to do, let me have a bachelor party, and you go to the Spa with you and your girlfriends, how about that?"

"Shadow! Your not having the party, and that's that!" Sally yelled, sternly. I knew there was no way out of it now. When Sally made up her mind, there was no other decisions.

Well…I _had _learned something from Faker when dealing with Amy and her made up mind, but it was pretty low. Hey, I'm desperate! I lowered my head and in the saddest voice I said,

"Alright Sally, have it your way. I guess I'm just not going to have a party tonight anyways. Not like I was planning on having a good time, your more important than fun anyways…"

"Aw Shadow! I'm sorry!" She cried.

'_Looks like Faker good for teaching me one thing…The Guilt Trick. Get's 'em every time!' _I thought.

"Of course your can have your bachelor party! I'm sorry! Now why don't I show you how sorry I am?" Sally flirted. A large smile spread across my face.

"Well I think I'll recover now…" And thanks to that little er, "detail," my night went perfect. Well, _almost _perfect…

* * *

_Shadow's Bachelor Party, 9:07 p.m.…_

I had three drunken guys at my party.

Me, Vector and Manic. Now I'm no one to rain on these guys parade, but if Sally got home and saw several strippers in my house, I wouldn't be able too see anyone, _ever _again…

"Alright guys listen up! My wife Sally will be home any minute and…" I nearly fell of the table I was currently standing on.

"Dude you look like your going to be sick. Get down man." Silver said. I shakily pointed a finger at him.

"Hey dude! You don't tell me what to do in my house! I'm not to drunk to kick your-" I fell right off of the table, but luckily enough, Sonic, Silver and Knuckles caught me.

Alright.

I was drunk, I'll admit it.

"Dude, your drunk. What are you going to do when Sally get's home, and see's you laying on the couch with a box of tic tac's stuck in your mouth?" Sonic asked, putting me on the couch.

"I may be drunk, but I'm not to drunk to party! YEAH!" I screamed jumping up fro the couch and wrapping my arms around a lady. "Hey baby. How _you _doin?"

"Shadow…That's a lamp post…" Knuckles said flatly.

"Hey! Don't judge hot women okay? And where's your lady at? I could use some of _that _hoe right about now!"

"Dude! Shut up!" Silver said. Manic came over with Wave and Sonia in his arms.

"Now you two, are some fine strippers!" He cried. Sonic smacked him in the face.

"Duuuuude! That's your sister! And your best friends lady!" He screamed.

"I don't know who you think you are but you can't smack me! And I need to sit down or something…" Manic said and fell right into the couch.

'_Bad idea Shadow…Bad idea…' _My self conscious told me. But all my _mind _told me was:

'_PARTY! PARTY!'_

"Will yall quiet yelling? I have a headache and I'm going to be sick now…" I cried, and fell onto the floor. You can already _guess_ what happened after that…

Sonic squealed like a baby about me barfing on his shoes, the neighbors called the cops on us for loud music, Manic got slapped by about seventeen girls in one minute and guess what else.

"SHADOW!!!!!!!!!" Sally screamed from the doorway.

"And there's my lovely fiancé\wife at the door!" I said to the guys.

"She's about to just be a girl in your house if you don't do something man!" Sonic yelled. But it was too late. Sally stomped into the Kitchen, and stared me down…

"Hey baby!" I said. She pointed her finger in my face.

"Don't hey baby me!"

"Look, Sally. It's not that bad!"

"Not that bad? Shadow! The cops are sitting outside, there's two drunk guys in my Living room, there's vomit on the floor and stripper in my house! If that's not bad, I don't know what is!" She yelled and went upstairs.

"Sally! Wait! Please let me explain!" I cried following her up the steps.

"No Shadow! I won't!" She yelled, and slammed the door in my face.

"OWWWWWWWWW!!" I yelled. She swung the door open.

"Shadow! What happened?!?"

_'Gee. For a person with the cops, drunk dudes, strippers and vomit in her house, she's not that angry…' _I thought.

"My nose is bleeding, that's all." I told her, and held my nose.

"Shadow, I'm sorry! Let me see." I turned my back on her.

"NO, no! I've got it, Sally. I'm not a baby gee…"I groaned. I thought she'd kick all my friends out, tell the cops that Shadow the Hedgehog is her husband and put my stuff on the couch after telling me to clean up the barf. But to my surprise, she hugged me from the behind.

"Shadow…I'm so sorry for hurting you. It's just that…It's just that we're not even married and your already lying to me. Your already bringing other women that I know and don't know into my house and getting drunk! Not to mention the cops are outside our front door…" She said.

"Tell you what. Why don't you go into our room, get everything set up and romantic, and I'll take care of things downstairs." I said, recovering from my nose bleed.

What? I'm the Ultimate Life Form! I think I can handle a puny nose bleed…

* * *


	15. Born To Be Bad Part Two

**Me:……Burp…..**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers are for people that have…MAGICAL WINX! WE ARE THE WINX! WE ARE THE WINX! COME JOIN THE CLUB!**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_NO, no! I've got it, Sally. I'm not a baby gee…"I groaned. I thought she'd kick all my friends out, tell the cops that Shadow the Hedgehog is her husband and put my stuff on the couch after telling me to clean up the barf. But to my surprise, she hugged me from the behind._

"_Shadow…I'm so sorry for hurting you. It's just that…It's just that we're not even married and your already lying to me. Your already bringing other women that I know and don't know into my house and getting drunk! Not to mention the cops are outside our front door…" She said._

"_Tell you what. Why don't you go into our room, get everything set up and romantic, and I'll take care of things downstairs." I said, recovering from my nose bleed._

_What? I'm the Ultimate Life Form! I think I can handle a puny nose bleed…_

**

* * *

**

_Amy's POV_

"So Sonic…How was the party?" I asked as he shakily walked in. He held his head.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!?" He yelled. I slammed the door, and he fell straight onto the couch.

"So I guess when Sally called she was right about you being drunk. I can't believe I actually let you go to Shadow's stupid party. So what was their, huh Sonic? Beer, football and men burping and farting while getting drunk?" I asked. He looked up at me with a smile and said,

"And there was…strippers…"

"What did you just say? Did you just say there were stripers? Ohh when I call Blaze and Cosmo about this they'll be faming! And let's hope Marine doesn't kill anyone…Knowing her you'd better take cover." And with that, I pushed him off the couch and grabbed the phone.

'_I hope Marine rips Manic's head off…' _I thought…

**

* * *

**

_Silver's POV_

I quietly and quickly walked into the front door of the house, and quietly closed it hoping not to guess Blaze.

"Hello there Silver." Someone greeted. I turned around nervously to see Blaze sitting on the sofa, a glass of wine in her hand and her purple bathrobe on. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Oh hey baby! How are you?" I asked her. She got up and walked over to me.

"Don't act like an idiot, Silver. I know what you did. And you make me sick." She said. "Amy called and told me that there were strippers at that little party of Shadow's and you boys had a little party. So how was the strippers Silver? Because they'll be the only women you'll see for a long time!"

"Baby I didn't look at those other girls. I thought about you the whole time and the reason they were there was because it was Shadow's party!" And it was true. And I think she knew that already because she smiled.

"I'm still scared of going upstairs. Marine's probably murdering Manic by now…" she said.

"Who said we have to go upstairs? I mean, I _was _born the be bad, baby!" I joked. She giggled, when she wasn't supposed to. "You're a mean face, Blaze…"

"Thank you Silver. I know."

**

* * *

**

_Metal Sonic's POV_

'_So this is what has become of the pesky blue hedgehog that has been in my way of taking over the world for so long?' _I thought, secretly watching the group known as Team Sonic. I chuckled to myself as I saw Sonic getting beat in the head with his wife's Piko Piko Hammer. And I bet my brothers would laugh to, if not for them recharging their batteries.

"Someday, Sonic The Hedgehog. I will come after you and your family, and make you wish you were never even born!" I hissed through my voice box.

"Your becoming very determined to destroy that pest, Metal Sonic. Perhaps, _psychotic_." I turned my head, to see Shadow Android staring at me. "You need to recharge, and take your mind off of him. You don't do well under pressure, and you defiantly don't do well without being charged. I suggest you take our warnings, and smarten up a bit."

"Do not give me orders. I am a advanced, state of the art machine. I can handle one night without being charged. Besides, there are some things in life that are more important than rest, like life it's self, Shadow Android. That is something, _you_ must learn." I stated, and went back to watching.

"Your really a piece of scrap metal. And I mean that dearly, if Master finds out that his "advanced, state of the art machine" is not obeying his orders. Wouldn't want your metal butt on his wall, now would we, Metal Sonic?"

"Shut your vocal units immediately, Shadow Android. At times, your just as pesky as that hedgehog…" I hollered. Amazing how much Master and Metal Knuckles could sleep through our bickering.

"Well you must be horrible! Because you _are _him, Metal S!"

"I have warned you about comparing me to that thing, you call a hero. And I have _defiantly _warned you, about calling me that ridiculous and pointless name. Now I suggest _you _smarten up, before your head is on _my _wall. Got that, Shadow Android?" I said, yanking him off of the recharging unit, and lifting him up into the air.

Trust me, I can be _very persuasive _when I'm angry.

"G-got it Metal Sonic!" He stuttered, and returned to his unit. And that was the last time he bothered me that night.

Of all the times I've wished I could roll my eyes, _now_ was one of those times…And I swear, when I escape from this cold prison, I'm going to completely destroy the person who had the idea of making robots with _emotions_.

My only emotion?

Anger.

**

* * *

**


	16. Mayor By Day, Assassin By Night

**Me: Of all the things I own, Sonic X is not one of those things.**

**Disclaimer: Squirrel+ Squid= Squirrel!**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Shut your vocal units immediately, Shadow Android. At times, your just as pesky as that hedgehog…" I hollered. Amazing how much Master and Metal Knuckles could sleep through our bickering._

"_Well you must be horrible! Because you are him, Metal S!"_

"_I have warned you about comparing me to that thing, you call a hero. And I have defiantly warned you, about calling me that ridiculous and pointless name. Now I suggest you smarten up, before your head is on my wall. Got that, Shadow Android?" I said, yanking him off of the recharging unit, and lifting him up into the air._

_Trust me, I can be very persuasive when I'm angry._

"_G-got it Metal Sonic!" He stuttered, and returned to his unit. And that was the last time he bothered me that night._

_Of all the times I've wished I could roll my eyes, now was one of those times…And I swear, when I escape from this cold prison, I'm going to completely destroy the person who had the idea of making robots with emotions._

_My only emotion?_

_Anger._

**

* * *

**

_Rouge's POV_

Me, Amy, Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Cosmo sat in Sonic's living room, watching random TV. Sally was in the Kitchen making Lunch with Randle, and Marine was upstairs chewing Manic out.

"So, what's on the Tube today, Rouge?" Sonic asked. I looked a him.

"Why you asking me? It's your TV."

"Because your _always _in somebody's business." Shadow answered. I almost smacked him, but the News came on and stopped me in the act.

"We bring you this special news report for one reason and one reason only. The threat of our City." News Man, Tom Young said on TV. Next to him, was a picture of a rifle. "What are we talking about? Well we're talking about a straight up threat to us all! A dangerous assassin, who has committed crimes that put people in prison to shame!"

"An assassin? Please! I could do more harm that _that_!" Shadow exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You just think your all that, don't you Shadow?" I asked him. Israel, Amy's third child that had mixed DNA of her, Sonic and Shadow, started whaling for not apparent reason upstairs. Sally wasn't coming out of the Kitchen soon, so Shadow stomped up the steps angrily.

"I now turn to Karen Myiko, for more information, and proof that this person must be stopped!"

"Thank you Tom. Now as you know, we've had many dangerous villains. From Dr. Eggman, to Metal Sonic, to Shadow The Hedgehog. But this is by far, the worst one we've ever had. Worst than Eggman, Shadow and Metal Sonic put together. This assassin has killed over 97 people. And all we're old villains. The Mayor, Ms. Rabbit, has been informed on this. And we even got an interview with her on what she thinks about this, and what she is going to do about it." Karen said.

There on the screen, was Ms. Rabbit, the Mayor also known as Ms. Cream The Rabbit. She was smiling ever so sweetly. She had a light blue skirt and a blue halter shirt with hot heels. Her lips were painted red, and her brown eyes seemed to shimmer in the light.

"Mayor Cream, what are your thoughts on this problem?" A reporter asked.

"My thoughts on it is not to worry. Because this assassin will be stopped! And _I'll_ be the one to stop her! Because I want the people in this City to feel safe at night! And feel as if they can trust me with all of their daily needs, and all of their problems!" She said.

'_Hard to believe sweet little Cream became a responsible Mayor of a large City with so many problems…' _I thought to myself.

"Mayor Cream! This assassin has been in this City for months! We've tried everything, but nothing works, yet your still so light headed and calm!" A reporter screamed.

"I am because I know that if we wait just till the right time, a miracle will strike, and we will win!" She cried.

"Now that's all we could get for you right now, but if you'd like to see the rest of her speech, please go to News ." Karen said. "Now back to our current subject, I suggest you people lock your doors, windows and cover up doggy doors, because this situation is getting a little out of hand! I'm just receiving a message saying some passing by witness has taken a picture of the assassin. Now the lightings not so good, but we've gotten the best we could." A picture of a woman standing on the roof top of a building with a rifle in her hand was shown. From the looks of it, the woman was a full grown rabbit, a lot like Cream and had a orange cat suit and a orange mask. Amy gasped.

"That woman! She's…she's Cream! The horrible assassin that killed 97 people is our Mayor, _and _our best friend!" She cried standing up. Sally burst through the Kitchen door, and looked upon the picture.

"She's right! That's Cream!" Sally agreed.

"No way! Cream's so sweet and innocent…" Sonic said.

"_Was _sweet and innocent, Sonic!" Cosmo told him.

"Just wait till I tell the others…" Tails sighed.

"Hard to believe little Cream became a beautiful yet dangerous woman bent on destroying so many people _and _our Mayor!" I yelled. Shadow came down the steps with Israel in his arms, Manic and Marine not far behind.

"What'd I miss?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah! What's with all the ruckus down here?" Manic asked. Marine glared at him.

"You would know, you no good bludger! You and that Damn Buck's night!" She growled. He shot her a dirty look that I didn't like.

"You know what Marine? Don't give me that Shit! I don't want to hear it!" He screamed. Marine smacked him in the face.

"You come a guster talking to me like that and going to Shadow's Buck's night! And I swear, you ever use fowl language like that again to me, it'll be the last blue you'll ever have with anybody, ya dill!" She screamed back.

"Shadow! Cream, our sweet Mayor, is the evil assassin that has been killing off all those people!" Sally cried. Marine and Manic's fighting stopped and Shadow almost dropped Israel.

"Blaze says she doesn't believe it. Silver says the same. He want's to know how! What did we do wrong with her?" I told them, flipping my cell phone closed.

"Knuckles isn't going to be happy when he hears the news…And I don't' think anyone else will be either." Tails said.

"Cosmo. Are you alright?" Amy asked. Cosmo seemed to be in deep though.

"I'm fine it's just…We shouldn't be going around telling people this news. We might tell someone, and they might tell the wrong person. Personal information like _this _shouldn't fall into the wrong hands. And if words got out that Cream was the cause of all of this trouble, she'll be crushed! And her reputation will go down the drain…" Cosmo answered and went back to her thinking.

"Not to mention the way the people will act when and if they find this out. She might be killed. You never know, with the way the economy is, now a days." I added.

"Well then we don't tell anyone but Knuckles. And we can never mention it to anyone that might spill it. And I swear if any of you traitors even _think's_ of screwing up her life by telling, I'll-" Shadow began, but got cut of by Sally.

"We wont, Shadow. None of us plan to do that, ever! Just so you'll know, we can all be trusted, and Blaze won't let word slip from her or Silver's lips. Rouge will keep a sharp eye on Knuckles…" She said and hugged him.

"And we won't let anyone find out about _anything_. But what I want to know is, what are we going to do about _Cream_?" Manic asked. And I could tell Marine and Cosmo were thinking the same thing as I was.

'_We gotta save her from this darkness…' _

**

* * *

**

_Metal Sonic's POV_

'_So, their little friend, Mayor Cream is an assassin, ey?' _I thought. _'And not just any assassin, but the most dangerous one in the City, maybe even the world! Rumor has it, she even more dangerous than me, Master and Shadow. Master I can believe. Me and Shadow? Some Mayor…And some friend to keep it secret from the public.'_

"Looks like were the one's who's going to post it all over the Internet, huh Metal Sonic?" Metal Knuckles asked, nearly reading my mind.

"No. Even better…We're going to tell the world. In _public_…" I told the two with an evil grin on my face, and an even eviler plan, _already_, forming in my head.

"Revenge is sweet, I'll tell you that. Huh, Metal Sonic?" Shadow Android asked. I did not answer him.

"Er, Metal Sonic? Uh-oh…Shadow Android, he's going through his psycho phase again…" Metal Knuckles said. But I paid it no mind.

I had _much _to do so I could ruin the rabbits life, and those two knuckle head's _weren't _going to get in my way of doing it!

**

* * *

Me: Scary, huh? Cream, the sweetest and cutest little thing ever, a dangerous criminal! Stay tuned, for more "Unexplainable Events and Rotten Pain," on MewMewKitty78 Story Central! Brought to you by Fan Fiction and Sonic Team. Not to mention Sega.**


	17. Born To Be Bad Part Three

****

Me: I already told you what I don't own and what I do own. I ain't saying it no more.

**Disclaimer: This story is brought to you by the color 78.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Looks like were the one's who's going to post it all over the Internet, huh Metal Sonic?" Metal Knuckles asked, nearly reading my mind._

"_No. Even better…We're going to tell the world. In public…" I told the two with an evil grin on my face, and an even eviler plan, already, forming in my head._

"_Revenge is sweet, I'll tell you that. Huh, Metal Sonic?" Shadow Android asked. I did not answer him._

"_Er, Metal Sonic? Uh-oh…Shadow Android, he's going through his psycho phase again…" Metal Knuckles said. But I paid it no mind._

_I had much to do so I could ruin the rabbits life, and those two knuckle head's weren't going to get in my way of doing it!_

**

* * *

**

_Sonic's POV_

Taking all of this information in wasn't easy. Finding out one of our childhood friends was the Mayor was one thing. But finding out she was a dangerous assassin was just too much.

"'hat rong Daddy?" Kyle asked me. I gave him a soft smile and put him on my lap.

"Nothing much Kyle. Just a bunch of confusing stuff…" I sighed.

"Sonic we uh…Need to talk in the other room. About Cream." Amy said.

"Be right back little buddy!" I told him and went with Amy. In the Kitchen was Shadow and Sally.

"We have something else to tell you about Cream and her er, her little problem." Shadow told me and crossed his arms.

"I already know. She's the Mayor of the freaking City yet the most dangerous-" Sally cut me off.

"Yes um Sonic…About that. It's not the fact that she's dangerous right now. It's the fact that she's on the Most Wanted List. And that she's Number One on it too…" I gasped.

"Hmm…That's not the reaction I had planned for but I can work with it." Shadow said. I raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"And just what _was_ the reaction you planned for, Shadow?" I asked him.

"Well for one thing, it involved you throwing chairs." He answered. Amy sighed and looked at Sally.

"The other thing is…Sonic I think we need to have a talk about our relationship with each other too…So can you two kinda of…" Amy said, pointing to the door.

"What?" Shadow asked. Sally dragged him out by the ear. All I could hear was muffled "Ow's" from the door.

"Now than Sonic…I love you, and you already know that but…I think we need to take a break from being together for a while because-"

"WHAT?!?" I screamed. I felt my blood pleasure rising, and my face turning deep red. "What do you mean take a break from being together for while, Amy?!?"

"Sonic, calm down!" She cried.

"No Amy! I will _not _calm down! You can't possibly be telling me, that for no reason your going to come out of no where and tell me we need to take a break!"

"It's not for no reason, Sonic! You went to that party that had those nasty strippers, and you came home late, Sonic!" She screamed back.

"But it was my friend's party! And I didn't know-"

"But you still could've left! You broke a solid oath that you made to yourself, that you made to _me_! I can't trust you or believe you anymore!" Tears fell down her cheeks as the words came out.

"So just because of that one incident, your just giving up on me? That's it…?" I asked. "Amy Rose, I don't believe you. After all those years you've chased me, after all those years I've avoided you, you never gave up! And now your just throwing it all away? And for what? Something so small and tiny!"

"Sonic! Just…just shut up! Shut up and get out!" She screamed. And that's when I snapped. That's when I lost control of everything. That's when I made the biggest mistake I'd ever made in my _life_.

I smacked her.

* * *

_Amy's POV_

If you ever thought it was safe to live with Sonic The Hedgehog, you were dead wrong. Because he just slapped me, and now he's going to _pay_!!!!

"You didn't just do, what I think you just did…Did you?" I asked him slowly. I had a sour look on my face. It was filled with anger and hate. But he had a look of fear on his face, filled with shock and sadness.

I pushed him aside and burst out into the living room.

"I never thought I would ever have to do this Sonic," I screamed grabbing my hammer and raising it high. "But you've forced me too! You've forced me to believe your not the one I fell in love with!" And I charged right over to him, and smashed him in the head with it so hard, it would put a boxer in shame.

I stormed upstairs to Marine's room, where she had settled to be away from Manic. Sally followed me the whole way. I went to open the door, but she stopped me.

"Please let do of the door, Sally." I said calmly.

"No! Not until you tell me what happened down their! What happened between you and Sonic?" She asked.

"What happened is what happened, ya got that? It doesn't even matter anymore! I don't like him anymore, Sally! Not the way I used to like him…Not the way he likes me…" I screamed. Marine swung the door open, and glared at us two.

"Mate, what's wrong?" She asked, lighting up when she saw my tears. She must've seen my red cheek, because next thing you know it, she had us both inside of her room.

* * *

"Now mate, what happened to your cheek?"

"Well, you see Marine, I was just talking to Sonic in the Kitchen about us. I said we needed some time apart, and then Sonic got all mad. I made one simple point and he…and he slapped me in the face! I hit him with my hammer but-"

"WHAT!" Marine's facial expression changed in a second. "WHERE IS THAT NO GOOD DIPSTICK BOUNCE?!? I'LL SLUG 'EM!" She burst out of the door with her fists clenched together and stormed down the steps. Me and Sally raced out to see what was happening.

Marine was smacking Sonic in the head, screaming the same sentence over.

"Who the Fuck do you think you are?!?"

"Marine! Stop right now!" I screamed. Shadow tried to pull Marine away, but she punched him in the face. He fell back into Tails, who looked as shocked as he was.

Finally, we managed to calm Marine down. But she still mumbled a few words in anger. I gave Sonic a smile, but he glared at me.

"_This is all your fault,_" He whispered in my ear. "_It's your fault for my black eye. It's your fault for my bruised up head. And it's your fault, for my life being the Hell it is!_" I grabbed Marine's arm in terror. Sonic ha finally snapped, and he was taking it out on _ME_!

"What's wrong Amy?" Marine asked. Sonic shot me a dirty look, and I just shock my head.

"Nothing it's just…Nothing!" I cried, and ran upstairs to my room. I could still fear Sonic's icy death glare staring at me, as if he had X-Ray Vision…

My life was slowly falling apart…And I just noticed it.

* * *

_A Few Weeks Later…_

"I don't know what to do, Blaze. I just don't know what to do…" I told her sitting in the back of Cosmo's car. "Sonic's becoming even crazier and scarier by the minute. I just don't know what happened! One minute he's happy go lucky, the next minute he's a threat to my life!"

"Amy…You need to get away from Sonic before he not only hurts you, but _kills_ you. I don't like where this is going, but we can't go anything about it now…" Cosmo said.

"I hate to say this mate, but he's a fruit loop! He doesn't know who's he buggin' with! He can't treat his cook like that! But she'll be, Amy! We won't let em hurt ya!" Marine said, and gave me a huge grin.

"Is she always this hyper before she has her coffee?" Blaze joked. All of us, except Marine, laughed at that.

"Mate…" She said in a treating way.

"Calm down Marine. She was just kidding!" I told her. At least my mind wasn't focused on _him_…

'_I wish I had the heart to tell them…The heart to tell them that I've spirant my arm trying to get away from that creep…' _I thought and shifted in my seat.

I would tell them, but not now…Maybe not anytime this week…Or this year. Because let's face it. If Sonic find's out…

"_He'll kill me…_" I whispered.

* * *


	18. Born Be To Bad Part Four

**Me: There shall be no disclaimer for this story. So there's only one more Chapter until Chapter 19, and I have some of the votes. 27 Chapters: 3. 19 Chapters: 1. 48 Chapters: 1. 38 Chapters: 0. VOTE PLZ!**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Is she always this hyper before she has her coffee?" Blaze joked. All of us, except Marine, laughed at that._

"_Mate…" She said in a treating way._

"_Calm down Marine. She was just kidding!" I told her. At least my mind wasn't focused on him…_

'_I wish I had the heart to tell them…The heart to tell them that I've spirant my arm trying to get away from that creep…' I thought and shifted in my seat._

_I would tell them, but not now…Maybe not anytime this week…Or this year. Because let's face it. If Sonic find's out…_

"_He'll kill me…" I whispered._

* * *

_Cosmo's POV_

As I sat in the car, I thought about what I was going through.

'_So this is it huh? One week before I change…One week before I change into either a plant, or a tree. If only I had gotten a pendant from the Green Planet when I had the chance.' _I looked at my four friends, all laughing and happy. I guess Rouge must've caught on, because she put her hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Cosmo? Anything bothering you?" she asked. Blaze, Marine and Amy looked at me.

"I'm fine guys. Really!" I lied, although that was hard, lying to my friends and all…

"Alright Cosmo, but if anything's wrong than you know you can tell us, right?" Blaze asked. I nodded, and smiled. She was always so sweet to me. They _all _were. I was going tot ell them my problem, but not now. To many things going on. Sonic smacking Amy, Cream being the evil assassin, Shadow getting married, Monica taking her first steps…

'_So much stuff, in so little time…' _I thought, wishing I could go back in time before all of this happened, and maybe, just maybe, I would be smart enough to go to the Green Planet, and get a pendant so this wouldn't happen.

_None_ of this…

**

* * *

**

_Silver's POV_

I sat on the couch with Shadow, Manic and Sonic in my living room. With the girls out of the house, and today being a Saturday, we were just waiting for the super bowl. Knuckles walked out of the Kitchen with five cans of beer, and Sally brought out a bunch of snacks.

"Here you go guys." she said sweetly, and put them on the table. I leaned over to Shadow.

"_Why is she still here when all of the girls are out for coffee and the Spa?_" I whispered in his ear.

"_Because she said it's her house too and she can be in it whenever she wants. And she didn't want us to burn the house down. She also said, because she wants to watch the Super Bowl with us._" He answered. That last part shocked me. It shocked Manic too, because apparently, he was eavesdropping.

"She wants to watch the SB with us?" Manic cried. Sonic looked over to him.

"You mean Bull Shi-"

"NO SONIC! I mean, _I mean Sally wants to watch the Super Bowl with us!_" He whispered in his little brothers ear, who just shrugged and opened his beer.

"_HOW_ could you be so calm?" I asked him. "A _girl _wants to watch the Super Bowl with us!" Sally glared at me, and came over. Shadow waved his hands furiously, probably telling me to stop. But I got it too late. Sally came over, and chewed me out.

"Hey! Stop being sexist! Girls can like football too, and baseball, and basketball, and soccer ball, and bowling ball, and roller skating ball, and tennis ball and-" She yelled. But all I heard was,

"Blah. BLAH! Nag, nag. Blah, nag Silver!"

"Huh? I feel asleep after stop…" Knuckles laughed. It was funny, and if it was anyone else we would laugh with him. But we didn't because it was Sally, and she was serious. And he took a wrong turn making that joke in front of her, and a _dead_ wrong turn laughing at him his self…

She smacked him upside the head and returned to her seat.

"Hey!" Knuckles snarled. He gave her a death glare, but she just stuck her tongue out at him.

'_Very mature…' _I thought.

**

* * *

**

_Marine's POV_

You ever had the feeling that something bad was going to happen?" Cosmo asked once we were at the Café. I shook my head.

"No mate, not quiet…" I answered and sipped my coffee. Amy and Rouge shook their heads. There was a eerier silence.

"So Marine," Amy began. "How are things going with you and Manic?" I looked down at my cup which was half empty. Truth of it was, I wasn't sure…

"Er…It's going…Oh forget it! That Bludger needs to get a life! He can't rely on me all the time! He whinge's all the time and says bad things about my tucker!" I screamed and stood up from my seat. I squeezed the mug so hard I thought it would break.

"Marine, sit down!" Rouge hissed. "Your bringing too much attention to us from strange people!"

"_Your strange people…_" I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Alright nothing! I'm just bloody mad, okay? I'm tired of having blue's with him all the time…It hurts…" I cried. Blaze leaned on my shoulder.

"Listen Marine. Your just going through what every couple goes through. Your going through Couple Puberty." She said calmly. I looked at her funny.

"Did you just call my relationship, "puberty," mate?" I asked her. She laughed a bit, and looked back at me.

"No, no Marine! Puberty means to grow, and become better in certain things!"

"I need a Romance lesson, not a definition lesson…"

"Ugh! What I'm saying is that your problems are getting smaller, when your love is getting larger. And your pushing the things that make you different and get you in trouble out of the way. Like Manic's drinking problem, which is why Sonic had to drive him home on Shadow's party! And your um…ability not control yourself,

"Blaze…I'd shut up if I were you." Amy warned.

"Ace mate! I'm angry all the time, and your just telling me this!" I hollered, and smashed my hand on my mug. The waitress came over, and glared at me.

"And how will you be paying for the coffee, _and_ the broken mug, Ma'am?" she asked sternly. I stood up and grabbed her by the collar.

"I'll tell ya how I'll be paying for it, ya bounce! With my fists! So I suggest you stay out of my way, or I'll _make_ you!" Her stern look turned into a look of fear.

'_Beaut! I'm already scaring people out of their minds!' _I thought. I let her go, and walked out of the door.

This was _not_ a good day for me…

_Or_ my friends…

* * *


	19. A Walk and A Call Part One

**Me: Okay so it's Chapter 19, so start voting because I'm not sure how many Chapters should be in this story. I need enough votes to continue so until then, I'm just going to not update, cuz I don't know…**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_I'll tell ya how I'll be paying for it, ya bounce! With my fists! So I suggest you stay out of my way, or I'll make you!" Her stern look turned into a look of fear._

'_Beaut! I'm already scaring people out of their minds!' I thought. I let her go, and walked out of the door._

_This was not a good day for me…_

_Or my friends…_

**

* * *

**

_Knuckles' POV_

After the game, me and Sonic went out for a walk. One, to get out of the house and two, so I could talk to Sonic alone.

"Sonic, I need to ask you something." I said once we were on our trail.

"What's up, Knux?" He asked as casually as usual.

"First of all, don't call me Knux. Second of all, it's been bothering me for a while and um…Why did Amy beat you with her hammer? Why did she scream all of that stuff to you last night?" I asked. Sonic's grin faded and he started walking slower. "Did something happen in the Kitchen Sonic? Something that made Amy really mad?"

"Well you see Knuckles um…Well I don't know what really happened in their but all I do remember is um…Amy saying some stuff about us taking a break and then I…I smacked her in the face which led to-"

"You did _what_?!?" I screamed. "Your lucky Marine didn't _kill_ you Sonic! What on Earth possessed you to do such a thing?"

"I don't KNOW, alright Knuckles? I told you I don't know what happened in their. I just…my emotions took over my body, and I hit her. I never meaned to do anything to hurt her and now it seems like I'm the first person to ever hit their wife and it was only once! So it's not like I'm a tripe threat or something…" He cried. "And what about Silver, huh?"

'_Oh God, he's bringing that up again…' _I thought.

"He-"

"Silver's not my problem, Sonic. _You_ are. _You've_ been my best friend for some years now and I don't want you hurting Amy anymore. **Ever**! And I mean that Sonic! You got that?" I boomed, and grabbed his shoulder. I could tell he was doing some serious thinking. And I truly didn't blame him.

"Whatever Knucklehead. I already told you my side of the story but let's get to the real reason we came out here on a walk! To get some good old fashion exercise!" He cried, and ran off backwards.

"Grrr…That showoff needs somebody to knock some more sense into him, like Amy did…And what did I tell you about calling me those ridiculous names, Sonic?!?"

**

* * *

**

_Metal Sonic's POV_

"Metal Sonic, are you sure this is going to work?" Metal Knuckles whined.

"For the last time Metal Knuckles!" I screamed. "It will, now shut up!" I never meant to be that cold. It was just that it was the twenty-seventh time he had asked me and I was really getting annoyed. Shadow Android was currently distracting our Master, while I dialed the so called, "Mayor's" number on the phone.

"I'm not sure about this Metal S. It might not be-"

"If you don't shut up right now, I'll shove this phone down you voice box so you'll never be able to talk _**again**_, Metal Knuckles." I threatened. Boy I needed a vacation…

"Abort mission! Abort mission!" Shadow Android yelled, bursting into the room. "Master is on his way to use the phone, and he thinks were down cleaning out all the junk! Metal Sonic, abort-"

"I heard you the first time. My plan shall not fail because of some set back. Metal Knuckles, begin plan B." I demanded. With that, Metal Knuckles ran out of the room, just in time too.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end answered. And by using a special invention that the Master used to trick poor saps into doing his dirty work, I easily mistaked my voice as Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Yes, this is Sonic the Hedgehog calling and uh, I have a piece of information on who the assassin is." I said, trying not to snicker. Shadow Android's smirk only made it harder.

"Oh really? Go ahead and try." she said, calmly.

"Well yes. She is a rabbit, with brown eyes, she has very much power and her name is Cream." There was a silence, and I'm pretty sure she had caught on.

"You say her name is…Cream?"

"Yes, she's very popular and oh-she's you. So I suggest you give me everything I want before I reveal to the world _what_ you really are."

"Sonic! What's going on with you? You're a hero, yet your acting like you're a-"

"Villain? That's because I am my dear. If you haven't noticed, I'm not acting like myself lately. Because I'm actually my metallic duo bent on destroying who I was created from. My name, is not important right now but my wish, no my demand, is to get everything I desire and deserve. Which is simple. Power, and Sonic the Hedgehog out of the way. For _**GOOD**_!" And I hung up. And just as me and Shadow Android exchanged glances, Master walked in with Metal Knuckles. He didn't look to happy to see us up here.

"What do you two rust buckets think your doing up here?" He asked. "Get your lazy, metal butts up and clean out my inventions." And as we walked by, Shadow Android muttered,

"You mean your junk heap that only worked _before_ you ever thought of it?" And was severely punished. I on the other hand, kept my witty comments to myself, and only told them to Metal Knuckles when I was far enough not to be heard. This day just kept getting better.

_Especially_, with Shadow Android out of my way…

**

* * *

**


	20. Babysitting Seven Sucks!

**Me: Right now, in first place is 27 Chapter's. Now if there our any objections, you better vote before Chapter 27 cuz…I'm just too lazy to do so many Chapters by myself. And it's the "Reviewerz Choicez!"**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Sonic! What's going on with you? You're a hero, yet your acting like you're a-"_

"_Villain? That's because I am my dear. If you haven't noticed, I'm not acting like myself lately. Because I'm actually my metallic duo bent on destroying who I was created from. My name, is not important right now but my wish, no my demand, is to get everything I desire and deserve. Which is simple. Power, and Sonic the Hedgehog out of the way. For __**GOOD**__!" And I hung up. And just as me and Shadow Android exchanged glances, Master walked in with Metal Knuckles. He didn't look to happy to see us up here._

"_What do you two rust buckets think your doing up here?" He asked. "Get your lazy, metal butts up and clean out my inventions." And as we walked by, Shadow Android muttered,_

"_You mean your junk heap that only worked before you ever thought of it?" And was severely punished. I on the other hand, kept my witty comments to myself, and only told them to Metal Knuckles when I was far enough not to be heard. This day just kept getting better._

_Especially, with Shadow Android out of my way…_

**

* * *

**

_Amy's POV_

"Well THAT was pleasant…" Rouge muttered. And after what we just saw, I didn't blame her…I mean, I've seen Marine angry before, and it was like walking through fire but this was just way too much for her!

"I wonder what caused Marine to go off like that…Because it can't just be Manic. I mean he's not _that_ bad!" I said. There was an awkward silence. "Okay. He's that bad, so what?"

"I think we should talk to her, before she goes off on someone innocent." Blaze suggested.

"Blaze, you already know the **only** innocent people in our house is Sally and the babies. Other than that, it's like a _prison_ in there!" Rouge joked. I looked over at Cosmo, who was just staring out of the window. She hadn't said anything while we were here, and I was worried.

"Hey Cosmo are you…okay?" I asked. She gave me a smile and nodded. But I could tell it was fake, one to cover up the fact that something terrible is happening to you. The kind Blaze usably give's us… "Alright but if anything's wrong, anything at all Cosmo-"

"Tell you and you'll be at my side…I know guys, I know. It's just lately er, I've been going through some change's…" Cosmo interrupted.

"What kind of changes?" Rouge asked.

"It's kinda of hard to talk about but let's just say…Change's that might save the world." We all looked at her. There was that awkward silence again. "Hey look guys, I've got to go. I promised Tails I'd help him get Lucas' room together today."

"Right…See ya later Cosmo." I cried.

"What's up with Cosmo?" Blaze asked when she was gone. "And what was she talking about with the change's stuff? She said something about going through a change that could…save the world?"

"I don't know but now we have to worry about three people!" I exclaimed.

"Right. Sonic, Marine and now Cosmo…I don't like this you two. I don't like this one little bit. Too many bad things are happening, finding out that Cream is dangerous, Sonic slapping Amy, Marine's sudden outbursts and now Cosmo having strange things going on inside of her body! Strange things that _we_, nor _she_ can do anything about!" Rouge agreed.

"I guess we'll just have to sleep on it…" Blaze sighed.

'_That's sooo like her!' _I thought. _'She always brings up sleeping on it, then never have any ideas…'_ But instead of saying anything, we just left. I guess Cosmo must've walked because if not, she'd be waiting at the car.

"I wonder what's going on. I mean lately, I'm starting to get that weird feeling…Kinda of like the weird feeling I got after Sonic left the night her proposed to me. I know it has nothing to do about it, but I just can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen in a couple of days…" I told them.

"Don't bring any of that up anymore. It's old news, the past, and we don't need you jinxing us Amy!" Blaze yelled. It was never like her to yell at me like that, but then again stress was getting to her head. And it was never like her to believe in good or bad luck, let alone being jinxed by saying something. But right about now was the time I started to wonder **why** I _was_ holding on to the past. It happened _two years _ago, yet my mind won't let go, like it's still a part of me! Maybe it is…Or maybe it's because of something else, or better yet, _someone_ else…

'_Do I have feelings for Shadow or is this just some phase I'm going through?!?' _I thought. The question echoed through my mind the whole time we were in the car, and the whole time I was spending time with Sonic today.

And the problem was, I never could say yes or no to it. No matter how hard I tried to get my brain to see I loved and married Sonic and not Shadow, it never went away.

'_And if I do have feelings for him, what about Sonic and Sally?' _

**

* * *

**

_Silver's POV_

I hate my life. And you whanna know why?

I hate to baby sit, _that's_ why.

And not just one, not just two. But six hyper-active toddlers and one impatient one year old!

I don't know how on Earth Shadow could handle Randle. He was _more_ than a handful! The kid didn't listen or let anybody go near him except Shadow!

"Randle! Get your butt over here!" I screamed for the third time today.

"Ou is not daddy. Me wan daddy!" He screamed back. I was tempted to grab a pillow and end that kids life before it actually ever began…But I managed, somehow. Because guess who saved the day.

"Randle, pease go to my daddy. He nice daddy, jus ike Whadow!" Monica pleaded. Figures, I mean she _is_ Blaze's child after all…And with that, Randle came over to me and smiled with big red eyes. That was creepy, because it reminded me so much of Shadow…In toddler form.

"You are so grounded when your Father gets here!" I told him.

"Who's so grounded when their Father get's here?" someone asked from the doorway. There was Shadow returning home from God knows where.

"Where have you _**BEEN?!?**_" I growled.

"Er, I was shopping for Sally. I mean she's somewhere doing something that I don't care about and I have a list of things for the store. What was I supposed to do? Eat it?" Shadow snapped. "Now answer my question, Silver Idiot."

"Your son is the one who's so grounded when his Father get's home. And if you ever called me Silver Idiot again I'll-"

"What did Randle do, this time? He try to burn the place down like he did the Pre-School?" Shadow asked picking up the hedgehog, who let out a squeal of joy. "Honsotly, I don't know where he get's this stuff…"

"Oh really? Just skip it Shadow. I am not baby sitting these kids anymore!"

"Why not, Silver? You already take care of your own two daughters, along with Tails' kid. What is that kid doing anyways?" I looked behind me, and saw Lucas climbing the rail for the steps.

"Alright, I so totally suck at baby sitting…" And then, Kyle pounced on poor Israel, who bit him and they had a full out Toddler-War in the middle of the living room.

"Your right. You _do_ suck at baby sitting!"

"Thanks for the encouraging words, Shadow." I groaned and went over to the fighting brothers.

"What? You said it first." And him and Randle shared a laugh I was _much_ to familiar with.

'_So much for being a good Father…' _I thought.

**

* * *

**


	21. Still Can't Think Of A Good Name

**Me: Okay you guys, it seems EVERYBODY wants 27 Chapters so……I guess that's the number but I keep thinking bout the sequel for this story. Yep, there's going to be a sequel! You really didn't think that a story _this_ good would go _without_ a sequel, did you?**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_What did Randle do, this time? He try to burn the place down like he did the Pre-School?" Shadow asked picking up the hedgehog, who let out a squeal of joy. "Honestly, I don't know where he get's this stuff…"_

"_Oh really? Just skip it Shadow. I am not baby sitting these kids anymore!"_

"_Why not, Silver? You already take care of your own two daughters, along with Tails' kid. What is that kid doing anyways?" I looked behind me, and saw Lucas climbing the rail for the steps._

"_Alright, I so totally suck at baby sitting…" And then, Kyle pounced on poor Israel, who bit him and they had a full out Toddler-War in the middle of the living room._

"_Your right. You do suck at baby sitting!"_

"_Thanks for the encouraging words, Shadow." I groaned and went over to the fighting brothers._

"_What? You said it first." And him and Randle shared a laugh I was much to familiar with._

'_So much for being a good Father…' I thought._

**

* * *

**

_Tails' POV_

The day was going perfect.

I say this because I could finally work on the things that needed to be worked on. I was, hopefully, going to open a workshop that sells and fixes machine's and metal objects. And with Lucas out of the house, I could finally get some work done. Because even though he was the smaller version of me and Cosmo, he was still a handful. But he was two, what are you going to do about it?

"How on Earth did Lucas get this TV working again?" I asked myself, looking at the fixed television. That thing had been in here for a year and I could never get it fixed. But then again, I was a Father with a huge dream that was probably impossible in my condition. But like Cosmo always said, nothing is impossible. "She's right…Nothing _is_ impossible."

"The people who made up that saying never tried slamming a revolving door." I heard someone say behind me. I froze, completely. Had someone broke in while I was upstairs? Were they going to kidnap me and drown me in a ocean? I decided if the tried, I'd get em good. So I grabbed the first thing I could, and spun around to attack.

"Whoa! Tails calm down! It's just me buddy." Sonic cried. "Don't kill me with a wooden spoon!" I looked at my weapon and sighed.

"Where did that boy get a wooden spoon from?!?"

"Who Lucas? Probably toddled out of bed and got some stuff cause he was bored. I mean that's what _I_ did when I was a toddler."

"Sonic, how do you even _remember_ back to when you were a toddler?" He shrugged, and I looked at my watch. Cosmo should've been here by now to help me-

"Tails! Sorry I'm late, I had to walk because I let the girls use my car to get home! Did you know walking is a good time to talk to someone about their problems?" Cosmo asked, zooming up the steps.

"Er, yeah I think…" I answered. Sonic once again, shrugged and came into the room.

"What is this? Boring central?" he asked, looking around. "You should see what Lucas like's, and fill his room with that!"

"And apparently what he likes is books and math." I told him. Sonic gave me a weird face, and raced over to the closet.

"Er, whatever Tails. I mean stuff that's interesting and _not_ boring! Like monkeys!"

"Monkeys?" Cosmo asked. "I think that might scare Lucas…You do know he's only two, right?"

"Yeah, so is my kid but he loves animals! Especially-"

"Hedgehogs. We know already Sonic. If you haven't told us once, you've told us one hundred times!" I told him.

"Whatever. Just buy some monkey wallpaper for the kid and we'll see what else we can do! Knuckles might even help move the furniture around!" And he was gone before I could even ask him a very important question.

"_Where_ are we going to get Monkey Wallpaper?"

"I guess we'll have to find it ourselves, Tails…" Cosmo sighed.

'_I guess she's right…Some friend, huh?' _I thought. But that's just the kind of guy Sonic was. Never thinks before he acts…

How _do _we put up with it?

**

* * *

**

_Sally's POV_

"I don't get why were spying on Manic, Shadow." I whispered to him as we peered into Manic's room.

"Because Amy asked me to see what's wrong with Marine. So we have to spy on Manic to make sure it's nothing!" he told me.

"But he's just listening to music! How is _that_ interesting? Or giving Marine stress?"

"Because-"

"What are you two doing?" We spun around, and saw Manic standing right there.

"But your in…" I stuttered.

"Something tells me that's Marine…" Shadow groaned.

"And something tells me that we're in trouble!"

"Oh yeah you two. Big time. Why are you all in my business _anyways_? And what's with Marine? She chewed my head off when I tried to hug her this Morning, and now she's ignoring me!" Manic cried, and walked into his room. "Hey Marine! Are you okay?" She said nothing.

"Maybe I've got to give her some Shadow Charm!" Shadow said.

"I think I'm going to barf." I joked, and glared at me.

"Hey Marine, you look rather beautiful today!" Shadow said. Nothing. "Your hair looks nice today…"

"…."

"OH FOR THE SAKE OFF ALL THAT'S RIGHT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?" He screamed.

"Maybe you need to let _me_ try, before you pop a vain Shadow." I suggested.

"_I think he already has!_" Manic whispered. I couldn't help but giggle. But this was serious.

"Marine, what's up? Your not talking to any of us and were worried!" She said nothing. But she did open her eyes and lift her headphones off of her head.

"Did you say something mate?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm going to rip your face off and-"

"Enough with the Death Threats Shads." Manic said and pushed him out of the room.

"Don't call me Shads, you overgrown kid!" he hissed.

"Oh your angry, I'm so scared!"

"One day, your going to disappear. And nobody's going to now why, Manic."

"Hey! What did I say about the Death Threats?"

"Will you two shut up for a bloody second?!?" Marine shouted. I swear, if it was anybody but Marine, Shadow would've been on them in a second. But like I said, if it were anybody _other_ than Marine. In other words,

"Shadow's scared of a girl…." I laughed.

"I'm going to-"

"Mate. Slam the door on that bounce's face!" And he did.

"OWWWWW! My nose is bleeding, _again_!" And I started to laugh again.

"Sorry Shads! But order's are order's!" And I have to admit, he was the biggest overgrown kid I have ever met, but he always could make my day.

Even if that meant torturing Shadow…

**

* * *

**


	22. A Walk and A Call Part Two

**Me: I got a nasty review from someone who doesn't get the saying, "Don't like the story, Don't read it." You can check the review page and find out who it is but, he's not reviewing me EVER again, because I blocked him. I'm sick of it, so don't piss me off. Not for the good people out there.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Hey! What did I say about the Death Threats?"_

"_Will you two shut up for a bloody second?!?" Marine shouted. I swear, if it was anybody but Marine, Shadow would've been on them in a second. But like I said, if it were anybody other than Marine. In other words,_

"_Shadow's scared of a girl…." I laughed._

"_I'm going to-"_

"_Mate. Slam the door on that bounce's face!" And he did._

"_OWWWWW! My nose is bleeding, again!" And I started to laugh again._

"_Sorry Shads! But order's are order's!" And I have to admit, he was the biggest overgrown kid I have ever met, but he always could make my day._

_Even if that meant torturing Shadow…_

**

* * *

**

_Sonic's POV_

After I put Israel and Kyle down for their naps, I heard the front door open. I hoped it was the guest of honor who was due here a half and hour ago…

"So Amy, how was the little girls night out?" I asked her.

"Sorry I'm late Sonic. Me and the girls just went out to the Spa after the Café and we so last track of time! What's up with you?" she explained.

"Oh nothing. But you know that day the er, thing happened between us?"

"You mean when you hit me?"

"Yeah well…I did some thinking and well, now's a good time for me to make it up to you. So you'll see I truly am sorry, Amy!" She gave me a sly smile and asked,

"You've been talking to Knuckles, haven't you Sonic?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess you spoilsport? Now come with me, and I'll show you a surprise!" I exclaimed, and led her into the Kitchen, where the table was just as romantic as the table on the "Day-Before-Our-Anniversary," as I like to call it.

"Is this the surprise you wanted to show me?" she asked with a smile. I scoffed.

"No! This is nothing compared to what else I've got!" I yelled and pulled her outside. "Now cover your eyes before we get to the garage." And she obeyed.

'_Man I hope this works…' _I thought, whipping the sweat off of my forehead. _'And if it doesn't, I'm going to rip Knuckles apart, limb from limb!'_

I opened the garage door. "You can open your eyes now Ames."

There was a long silence after Amy opened her eyes. They were wide, her mouth was wide open and she had turned pale. And just as I was about to ask what was wrong…

"OMIGOSH! OMIGOSH! SONIC YOU GOT ME A CAR?!? AND IT'S PINK!" she squealed, making me nearly deaf. "Thank you Sonikku! Thank you so much!"

"Er…You welcome Ames. Just please don't ever do that horrifying, blood curdling scream in my ear again." She hugged me, and than zoomed over to her pink convertible. "And I have another gift for you two. It's not as special, but it's something. Here" I handed her a diamond ring, and her mouth turned into a giant O. Cue the bone crushing hug…

"Oh Sonikku! I love you SO much!"

"I love you two but-"

"What are you two doing?" Knuckles asked, snickering. "Um Sonic…You need my help there buddy?"

"No, duh!" He ran over, and pulled Amy out of the hug. I glared at him, for he was still laughing over the childish hug.

'_I ougta…' _I stopped myself before my mind turned into Shadow's.

"Watch yourself dude. One day, you could end up missing and nobody would know why." I hissed, and pushed my way past him.

**

* * *

**

_Tails' POV_

'_Where is he?' _I thought, looking at my watch and tapping my foot on the pavement. Sonic promised he would be here to help us out with buying the baby stuff. And he said he'd be here at four, and that was a hour ago!

"I really am starting to think Sonic ditched us, Tails…" Cosmo sighed.

"And I am really starting to agree with you…But why would Sonic do such a thing Cosmo? Why would he ditch us when he _promised_?!?" I asked her.

"You know that's the kind of person Sonic is. He's a carefree, happy and free spirited person! And with the way his mind works, running's the first thing on his mind. So I guess stuff like this, important stuff like this, is just easy to forget for Sonic!"

"Oh really?" I, once again, spun around to see Sonic, once again standing right behind me.

"Your late. An _hour_ late Sonic…" I groaned. He gave me a smile.

"I know but…I had to patch things up with Amy, buy a ring, buy a car and then put the kids down for a nap and stuff." he told us.

"Wait did you say car? Why didn't you just bring it here to pick us up with it?"

"Uh, because it's Amy's car Tails. And, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Why the Hell would I _need_ a car?"

"Just shut up and get us back home Sonic…"

Once we were home, Cosmo said she had a idea for where we should buy baby furniture.

"There's an online baby store, where you can order baby stuff and they deliver it, right to your door! I'll bring it up!" she cried, and went to the computer in the other room. That left me and Sonic alone. I was glad I could finally talk to Sonic. I had a lot of things on my mind, and I really needed to get them out.

"Sonic, I need to talk to you about something." I said. He looked at me to show he was listening. I took a breath. "Amy told me that Cosmo was acting strange. That she was talking about going through changes that could save the world and all that. I don't know what to do because if she's not sick…there's only one thing that come's to mind with all of this."

"Yeah…I overheard Amy and Blaze talking about it on the phone when I left…I didn't think much of it because I thought it was just gossip, or something that every woman goes through when they have a child. But I guess there's only one way to stop this from happening, and that's to go to Green Planet! We don't want Cosmo to turn into a tree or a flower while your kid is still young. Because then they wouldn't have a famine side…Or whatever it is the kid needs the mom for, I don't know…" he said.

"You can't be serious…Cosmo would want to go along and…she'd be too worried about us if we were gone for too long and-"

"Tails. Relax buddy! Besides, this _is_ for your wife! And Lucas' mother!" Sonic interrupted. I knew that he was just as worried as I was, but with his layback attitude it didn't show. But so many thing were racing through my mind like how are we going to get to Green Planet? When do we go, considering our wives were stay at home moms? And who else would we take? I mean, we need more than a brilliant fox, capable of flying with his two tails, and a super fast hedgehog, capable of running at…er, super sonic speeds!

"Sonic I…I just don't know about this! I'm not trying to get into anymore trouble then I already am! I mean…I am a Father, and I have a Lab to take care of, and a family! I don't know if this ever accrued to you, but I need to make sure my family is safe!" I growled. Sonic looked hurt, and I knew what I said made him feel as if I didn't care about him. I sighed, and smiled. "But if that means sneaking out at night with you, Knuckles and Shadow…then so be it!"

"Great buddy! So…how on Earth are we gonna get to Green Planet?!?"

"_That_ is a question that I am still questioning…Maybe if we can build something that could fly us there…No, no that would take us months!"

"But Tails! How will we know how long Cosmo has until she transforms or whatever she's going to do?" There was another question I couldn't answer.

"If I knew, we wouldn't have this problem Sonic…I guess I'm going to have to create something, and fast! But seeing as I have no help…"

"You've got me!"

"Sonic…Your not the type of person I'd like to work with in a dangerous high tech laboratory filled with deadly experiments." I told him. "Now let's see…I'm the only genius I know, other than Cosmo. So that means there's nobody="

"Nobody _but_ Lucas! I mean come on Tails! The kids an egg-head! He's inhabited you and Cosmo's brains!"

"It's inherited, Sonic, and I don't think I can trust my two year old kid to help me with an invention this big…But you prove a good point! Welp, I guess Lucas is taking a big step forward in his childhood life in being a tiny genius! Thanks!" He gave me his trademark smile.

"No problem Tails! Now I gotta jet. Amy's going to be wondering where I am!"

"But you've only been here for ten minutes!" I cried. But he had already ran off. "Sometimes I wonder _how_ we are even friends…"

"Tails. Where's Sonic?" Cosmo asked, walking back into the room. "Did he rush off after only being here for a short while?" I nodded and she sighed.

"Honestly Tails…Sometimes I wonder _how_ you two are even friends!"

**

* * *

**


	23. Journey To Green Planet 13

**Me: You have just been…HAND PAWNED!!! XD Anywayz, I'm happy to say that their **_**WILL **_**be a sequel to this story! I was happy to say that cuz I have so many great people supportterationg me!**

**Disclaimer: I know supportterationg is not a word. That was the point.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Nobody but Lucas! I mean come on Tails! The kids an egg-head! He's inhabited you and Cosmo's brains!"_

"_It's inherited, Sonic, and I don't think I can trust my two year old kid to help me with an invention this big…But you prove a good point! Welp, I guess Lucas is taking a big step forward in his childhood life in being a tiny genius! Thanks!" He gave me his trademark smile._

"_No problem Tails! Now I gotta jet. Amy's going to be wondering where I am!"_

"_But you've only been here for ten minutes!" I cried. But he had already ran off. "Sometimes I wonder how we are even friends…"_

"_Tails. Where's Sonic?" Cosmo asked, walking back into the room. "Did he rush off after only being here for a short while?" I nodded and she sighed._

"_Honestly Tails…Sometimes I wonder how you two are even friends!"_

**

* * *

**

_Tails' POV_

What was I doing again?

Oh right, building a device to…what again? The phone rang, and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"HEY TAILS GUESS WHAT!" Silver screamed from the other line, making me fall out of my chair.

"What is it Silver?" I growled. I wasn't in the mood for whatever he was going on about now…

"YOU KNOW OUR MONICA AND ALICE RIGHT?!? RIGHT?!? WELL THEY'VE GOT-"

"Powers, I know. Don't ask me why, I just know because last night I got bored and start studying the DNA on Lucas, and he has the same um…Forget that just, what did you call me for other than that?"

"Well…Sonic had told me about you going to Green Planet for Cosmo because she's changing into a plant slash tree. He said you needed a rocket or something to get you up there, and that you and Lucas were currently creating a small device that could tell us how long Cosmo has until she completely changes forever!"

"Sonic told you all of that?"

"Well…now. But like, a simpler version of that. But my question was, can I come? I mean, you need all of the help you can get going on a different planet and all of that!"

'_I really don't think it's a good idea to bring Silver along, because Blaze can get a little suspicious, and he's no good at keeping a secret of any kind…But he's worried so I guess it'll be alright…' _I thought.

"Sure Silver, you can come. But just don't tell Blaze, or any of the girls because their going to end up telling Cosmo about it." And with that, I went back to the-

Hey! Where did the blue prints go?

"Daddy," a small voice said from the corner. I looked over to Lucas, who was currently drawling on the blue prints. "this plan is all wrong! You can't expect a small object like this, to do such a big job! You must make it a least a medium sized object, that has the correct diameters and the correct weight, or it'll never work!"

"How did you figure-I'm not even going to ask." I grumbled, and sat next to him.

"You see, this object must be small enough to hide from Mommy, yet big enough to hold a whole command chip. So I was thinking a little more of the rectangular shape, but then I thought the chip was going to be too big so I decide on a square, but then I thought the chip was going to be too small, so I decide on a rectangular shape, but then I thought-"

"Lucas. This is inventing son, _not_ rocket science!" I told him. He sighed and put the paper down.

"Fine, but you just don't seem to use that giant brain of yours. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be checking out the plane I found deep in the garage!" he cried, and walked off.

It took me a while to process what he just said…I mean, a _plane_? Come on! I mean, I know I've been putting off cleaning the garage for a while, but a _plane_?!?

And then it hit me. It was no ordinary plane. It was-

"The Blue Typhoon!" I screamed, and flew down to the garage. "I knew I had left it somewhere! But I guess I left it here and never got back to taking it apart…And then the junk came…"

"You mean you were going to take apart a wonderful machine like this? You can't be serious!" Lucas screamed, holding onto on of the parts.

"I was going too, but now I need it! And I've got a big job for you too, Lucas!" I told him. "How would you like to be my assistant-"

"Fixing up this plane?!? I'd be honor to Dad! I'll go get the tools and the other stuff that I don't care about!" he ran off. And I swear, I've never seen a boy so eager to fix something…Ever.

**

* * *

**

_Blaze's POV_

"Silver, why were you screaming on the phone?" I asked him sitting on the couch.

"Because I was telling Tails about Monica and Alice having powers." he answered. I sighed and looked at him.

"All of _that_ over powers? I swear I heard the kitchen shelves shake…and you woke me up to. Where are the girls anyway?"

"Er…they're right…"

"SILVER!" I screamed and rushed to the girls room. Nobody was in there!

'_Well where else could they be?' _I thought.

"Blaze! Silver!" someone called from downstairs. I peeked out of the door, to see Knuckles holding the two muddy girls. "I found them playing outside. You should really watch where they go!" I rushed down and hugged them both, then I smacked Silver upside the head.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get for being a careless Father! Thank you very much Knuckles." I said. I asked him if he wanted to have a drink, but he said he was just on a jog, and had to get back home before Rouge woke up.

"Figures he would do that…She never did like him leaving the house without her!" Silver laughed. I glared at him. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"You don't know the half of it!"

"Um, Blaze…Your tail is on fire…" I looked down at my tail, and just as Silver had said, it was on fire. No surprise I hadn't noticed. Monica had created a miniature fire on it. It was amazing someone so little, could hold a power as strong as pyrokinesis. And if I was correct, it was a special gene in my family, from mother to daughter. Strange, seeing as though only the women had it in my family…Well, that's all I know about it.

"Um…Blaze? Aren't you going to do something about your tail? I mean, doesn't that hurt?" Silver asked, snapping me back to reality. I shook my head at him, and bent down to make eye contact with Monica. She seemed frightened, probably due to the fact of her lighting my tail, but I just smiled at her.

"You have a special gift Monica, a gift that not everyone can receive. You have pyrokinesis, the power to control fire with your mind. In other words, your invincible to practically any type of fire!" she smiled at me. The phone rang, and Silver immediately picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hey Tails! Am I-Yeah on sec…" He looked over to me and mouthed "he had to take this."

"Whatever…" I muttered, and looked over to Alice. She was busy levitating plants and the remote, not paying any attention to us. I put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump and lose her focus. The plants fell with a loud crash, and I caught the remote, much to Monica's liking.

"Sorry…" Alice cried. I laughed at the mess in front of me.

'_Kind of like the mess Silver made that day he came over to visit me when we were kids…I can't believe I actually helped him clean up!' _I thought. That was my most favorite activity now a days…Thinking back to when me and Silver were kids, back to when the whole crew was kids…It was fun back then, not so much work!

But those moments were dead and gone, and I was now living in this new life, with kids a husband and a house. Not to mention cleaning, cooking and shopping. But I could deal with it. But **this** mess? _This_ mess was Silver's job. Not only could he levitate practically the whole house, but he could fix things back to the way they were before. I guess he learnt a little something from Shadow…

"Mommy, do you have protklentsiy?" Monica asked, trying to pronounce the word the best she could. I picked her up and giggled.

"Pyrokinesis, and yes I do. That's why I didn't notice my tail was on fire! Now you two get comfy and watch some TV, while I go see what's taking your Father so long in the kitchen." I said, walking off. The girl obeyed and turned on the TV.

As I neared the kitchen door, I could here Silver's voice over the phone. He sounded…almost, _depressed_.

"No Tails! I can't do that to Blaze! She's my wife. We have a special bond and a special trust, and there's only a little amount of that special trust left in our marriage. And if she finds out I did something this bad, it would be the end of this relationship, the end of me seeing my daughters, ever again!" were his exact words. I opened the door slightly, just to here what he was saying. He was actually crying!

Whatever this was, it must've been a lot of pressure on him, but this wasn't the Silver I saw…not the side that had attracted me too him. And it wasn't the side of Tails I have came to like to do this to someone…

"Fine Tails…I'll do it, but just for Cosmo! Blaze isn't going to be happy about this sudden trip though…"

Sudden trip? What the Hell was he talking about?!?

'_I need some answers…And I need them now!' _I thought. When Silver pressed the End Call button, I walked in, trying to be as casual as usual.

"So…Everything alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah…yeah, I guess so. Hey Blaze. How would you feel if I took a trip somewhere, with the guys?"

"That depends…Where are you going?" He struggled a bit to answer. And I knew he was making up a lie. I knew whatever it would be, I had to buy it. Or at least _make_ him believe I bought it.

"We're just going on a…fishing trip. At night…and we're going to sleep in the boat!" he finally answered, and smacked his hand over his mouth. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I really had to believe _this_ crap? But since it was such a big deal, I agreed to it, and that was the end of the conversation.

**___________________________________________________**

**Me: Sorry if it was long, cuz it was like seven pages. Longest Chapter I've ever written too…So what will happen next? I don't know…I'm just the Authoress.**


	24. Journey To Green Planet 23

**Part 2-3 of Journey To Green Planet.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Whatever this was, it must've been a lot of pressure on him, but this wasn't the Silver I saw…not the side that had attracted me too him. And it wasn't the side of Tails I have came to like to do this to someone…_

"_Fine Tails…I'll do it, but just for Cosmo! Blaze isn't going to be happy about this sudden trip though…"_

_Sudden trip? What the Hell was he talking about?!?_

'_I need some answers…And I need them now!' I thought. When Silver pressed the End Call button, I walked in, trying to be as casual as usual._

"_So…Everything alright?" I asked him._

"_Yeah…yeah, I guess so. Hey Blaze. How would you feel if I took a trip somewhere, with the guys?"_

"_That depends…Where are you going?" He struggled a bit to answer. And I knew he was making up a lie. I knew whatever it would be, I had to buy it. Or at least make him believe I bought it._

"_We're just going on a…fishing trip. At night…and we're going to sleep in the boat!" he finally answered, and smacked his hand over his mouth. I sighed and rolled my eyes._

_I really had to believe this crap? But since it was such a big deal, I agreed to it, and that was the end of the conversation._

**

* * *

**

_Shadow's POV_

"So your telling me, that your going on a one night fishing trip?" Sally asked me for the fourth time today.

"Yes hon, that's what I'm saying!" I told her, grabbing a knife.

"It's for cutting the fishes eyeballs out."

"Good because Randle likes fish." She told me. I rolled my eyes and headed out the door.

"Don't let strangers in the house and whatever you do, don't give the kid sugar! He's bad enough right now." I said and Chaos Controlled over to Tails', where we would be bordering the Blue Typhoon, which I thought he had destroyed a long time ago.

"Hey Shads! You made it!" Sonic greeted and raised his hand for a high five. I walked right past him.

"Don't call me Shads. And I didn't have a choice. Anything to get away from that red haired menace you used to date." I grumbled. "I thought there was only enough room for two in this thing!"

"There was, but my Dad modified it, and now there's enough for all of you, or more." the young genius told me.

"Is it safe?" Silver asked. I exchanged glances with my brothers, and had a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Nine times out of ten? Well…" Lucas trailed off. "I'll be right back." I groaned and sat on the cold metal floor. I was in no condition to be flying in an unstable, dangerous, life treating vehicle flown by a two tailed machine freak, and his weird plant and fox kid…And for what?

"His eco manic plant wife…" I grumbled.

"Yeah…" he wasn't in the same happy mood as usual. Neither was Sonic. They seemed…depressed. I don't know what about, but if that meant they were going to be more like me, I didn't care.

"You really shouldn't talk about people like that Shadow." Knuckles said, walking in with a box that was _actually_ for fishing. "Karma can strike at any time!"

I stood up and looked at him, then the bag. I smacked myself in the face.

'_How did we __**even **__become friends?' _I thought.

"Dude, we're not really going fishing! And who the Hell is Karma?" I asked him, trying not to completely lose it. I woke up at six in the morning, explained to Sally about four thousand times where I was going and he comes here with a box for fishing talking about some chick named Karma.

"Karma's a kind of luck. You do something good, good things happen. That good karma. You dos something bad, bad things happen. That's-"

"OKAY!" I screamed in his face. Sonic and Silver yanked me back over, and threw me back on the ground.

"DUDE! We are not in the mood to see you explode in Knuckles' face! Now sit down, and shut up!" Sonic screamed. Talk about exploding. But I was in shock.

It wasn't like him to just blow up. But then again, it wasn't like him to be so angry and so emotional. And I heard Silver curse under his breath which is an un normal reaction for him. I said nothing to them.

"Okay guys…you can stop acting now." Tails said, in between laughs. And that's when the two fell on the floor cracking up.

"You mean I worried about you two for nothing?" I asked, grabbing them by their throats. I wanted to smash their heads into the ground, but I had to answer my cell phone.

"Saved by the bell, huh guys?" Knuckles asked, opening up the box which had all kinds of guns and knives in it. Even some explosives. "And you thought I was an idiot."

"I still do dipwad. Hello?"

"I know what your doing." A familiar voice said over the phone. A little _too_ familiar…

"Who are you?" I asked. The room was silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop. That was unlike them, but I was more focused on the strange unknown caller.

"You'll find out…Sooner or later. But right now, just worry about your surroundings, and make sure you keep a close eye on your boy. Because if you don't, you'll end up regretting it."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY SON?!?" I screamed. "IF YOU TOUCH A HAIR ON HIM, I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU!" There was no answer. Whoever it was, knew my phone number, and only a limited amount of friends and family, and that was a very short list. And whoever it was, knew how to push my buttons, and knew where I lived. Even worse?

They knew how to get to my kid.

**

* * *

**

_Tails' POV_

Once we got on Green Planet, there was nothing but silence. It hurt being on this planet, because it was for the life of Cosmo…The life of my beloved.

And as much as I wanted to cry, I didn't and dragged Sonic along the path.

"Hey! What's with the tight grip on the wrist man?!" Sonic exclaimed, trying to rip out of my grasp. I let go of him when we were away from the others.

"Sonic…I don't think I'm going to be able to go with you guys…" I told him.

"And why not?"

"Because I…I don't feel good here…It hurts and I-" There was a loud crash, and Shadow screaming. We ran back over as fast as we could, and saw Shadow hanging upside down, with a "Laugh-And-Your-Dead" look on his face. I flew up and examined the technology that held him, but it wasn't technology! It was-

"_Plants…_" I whispered.

"Plants? Plants are holding onto my ankle?" Shadow asked looking confused. "How are they capable of doing that?" True fully, I had no idea. But to tell him that, and the fact that I had no idea how to get him down, was _not_ a option.

Well, at least not one if I wanted to live…

"Um. I'm not sure it's a plant that's holding onto you Shads…" Sonic said.

"Yeah, because if it is," Silver began and pointed into the distance. "It's pretty big, and pretty ugly!" There stood a giant bear mixed with a bat thing, or something. All I know, was Silver was right about it being big and ugly, but it _was_ a plant.

Which meant we were _not_ alone…

**

* * *

**


	25. Journey To Green Planet 33

**Part 3\3 of Journey To Green Planet.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Plants…" I whispered._

"_Plants? Plants are holding onto my ankle?" Shadow asked looking confused. "How are they capable of doing that?" True fully, I had no idea. But to tell him that, and the fact that I had no idea how to get him down, was not a option._

_Well, at least not one if I wanted to live…_

"_Um. I'm not sure it's a plant that's holding onto you Shads…" Sonic said._

"_Yeah, because if it is," Silver began and pointed into the distance. "It's pretty big, and pretty ugly!" There stood a giant bear mixed with a bat thing, or something. All I know, was Silver was right about it being big and ugly, but it was a plant._

_Which meant we were not alone…_

**

* * *

**

_Tails' POV_

There, stood in front of us, a eighteen feet tall, ugly half dead plant, with piercing red eyes, much like Shadow's, and bad breath.

"Hey Tails!" Shadow called. I looked back at him. His face looked pale, almost like he was to pass out. "The circulation from my ankle to my leg is being cut off! Oh, and I think all my blood is going to my head…"

This, _thing_, had a hold of Shadow, and I couldn't pry it's grasp off, so I needed something to cut it with!

'_This would be so much easier if Blaze were here…' _I thought and this was true,

She could burn through the plant, which would probably cause it to turn around and run back to where he came from!

'_And if Cosmo were here, she could talk some sense into this thing before it eats us!'_

The monster lifted up Shadow closer to his mouth, preparing to eat him. Which meant we were next. Shadow's life was in danger, so I had to act fast! I climbed into the Blue Typhoon, and woke up Lucas. How he slept through all of this, was beyond me, but right now he hade the most important toolwe needed. And I had totally forgotten Shadow gave Lucas a pocket knife for his birthday!

"Lucas, give me the pocket knife!" I cried holding out my hand. "I need it!" He gave me a confused look, and dug into his pocket.

"Here dad, but please return it to me as soon as possible!" He said as I ran off back to the plant.

"Alright Shadow! I'm getting you down now!" I exclaimed and flew up to him. I cut the plant, and grabbed Shadow before he could fall.

"You okay?"

"Just fine…But I think my head's gonna fall off from all the blood…But I'll be fine!" I put him down on the ground, only to be pulled back up by the plant thing itself.

Apparently, it didn't appreciate me stealing it meal, or cutting off one of it's er- arm things either…

It roared and opened it mouth, letting it's foul breath completely paralyzed me. If it could take, the words that would come out of it's mouth would be:

"Well, I guess you'll do instead!"

And just as I was about to become a eaten fox kit-

"Oi! Put em down you bloke!" An Australian accent yelled. I looked behind me and there was Marine!

"Marine!" Sonic called out.

"In the flesh mates!" She cried.

"NOT FOR LONG!" The best screamed and lunged for her. She flipped out of the way, and grabbed my arm and ripped me out of the monsters grasp. She shoot a white ball of energy out of her hand, and slashed off an arm with my pocket knife.

Now I don't know here the Heck Marine came from, let alone how she got here, but at this point in time, I didn't care! She had came to help me, and that was good enough for me!

"So tell me mate," Marine said once we were in a cave away from the other wild things out there. "what are you doin' all the way out here on Green Planet?"

"Could ask you the same thing." Shadow grumbled as he sat on a rock.

"We came out here for Cosmo." Knuckles answered as he carried Lucas over here. Once again, the boy was asleep. Now he must've picked something up from Sonic, because he could sleep through a earthquake. No seriously, he _could!_

"What's wrong with the Sheila?"

"She needs a new amulet." I told Marine. "Because without it, she'd end up turning into a plant or a tree. Or even worse. Who knows what could end up happening without it?!"

"And if were not to careful," Sonic began. "We might be in some big trouble with our wives, or even worse, we might die up here! Now what are _you_ doing up here?"

"Well mates, I heard Manic blabbering on and on about going to a distant planet and spending time with his brothers and mates. He asked me if he could go to Green Planet, and when I asked why he said it was none of my business! So I came up here myself to see what all the hubbub was about! Now mates, what happened back there shows ya need me. So I'll be taggin' along with ya so I can take down those no good blokes! Besides, with my energy balls and your, er- whatever powers you posses, we'll be an unstoppable fighting team mates!"

"Oh great!" Shadow said sarcastically. "A hyperactiveve none stop talking hedgehog, a weirdo psycho naïve little silver freak, a hotheaded echidna, a useless fox kit, a kid with purple hair and now a annoying Australian rat with an attitude! Just when I thought this Loser team couldn't get any worse…" Marine sat next to Shadow, and put on a smile.

"Mate, something troublin' ya? You seem tense mate!" She said in her most calmest voice ever. I could see Shadow's face actually turning red.

"Er, no Marine…" He said.

"Well then, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR CALLING ME AN ANNOYING AUSTRALIAN RAT WITH AN ATTITUDE YOU NOW GOOD BLOKE!" She screamed. Now this voice, wasn't so calm and sweet. It was her everyday, "do as I say or I'll rip your head off" screamy yelly voice.

"Sorry! Geez, you don't gotta yell!" Shadow smirked at her, just ticking her off even more.

"Maybe you should stay over here with me Marine!" I said, pulling her over with me before she could do any harm to Shadow. Then, Sonic got a sly look on his face.

"Ohh. So Tails doesn't want poor ol' Marine to pumble Shadow's face into the floor? Why does it seem that there's a little romance going on between you two?!" He asked.

Just then, disaster struck! You know that ugly plant thing Marine _thought _she killed?

Yeah well, she didn't kill it because if she did, it's a giant ugly zombie plant thing now!

It used it's long arm to hit the cave, which began to shake. Millions of pebbles fell onto our heads, and those pebbles turned into giant chunks of rocks. Then I realized the place was caving in on us! (No pun intended for those of who actually like puns)

"Come on!" Sonic screamed and grabbed onto Knuckles and Lucas. They zoomed away while Shadow pushed me and Marine out of the way of a wall that fell.

"For a zombie plant, it sure is strong!" I finally let out, breathing heavily.

"Oi, Shadow your too heavy to be on me mate! Get off!" Marine demanded and let out an energy ball at the ceiling. Both me and Shadow we're confused at what she was shooting at. We looked up, and there was Metal Sonic, hanging by vines.

"So…Mind getting us out of here before we die Shadow?" I asked him. He grabbed his Chaos Emerald, and stood up.

"I'm going Chaos Control us out of here, now stay close!" He said.

"Wait! Marine, what are you doing?!?" Marine had climbed onto a rock, and began to untie the vines holding the dysfunctional robot.

"Every man for himself mate!" She screamed and winked at me. "Tell your ankle bitter Aunt Marine said hi, _if_ I don't make it out of here alive! But I'm sure I will!" I felt Shadow tug on my arm.

"Let's go shrimp!" He demanded. "Oh and before I go, I'm sorry for what I said Marine. You may be annoying and have a bad attitude," She growled at him.

"But that doesn't mean I have to point that out…All of the time."

"I think what he's trying to say is he-"

"Chaos Control!" And like that we were outside, Lucas holding something shiny and orange. I went over to him, and looked at it.

"This small, _thing_, has much energy in it Dad. I can feel it!" Lucas said. I took it from him and Knuckles examined it.

"Kind of like a Chaos Emerald. But it reminds me of something…" Knuckles said. It only took me a few seconds before I realized what this was.

'_Full of energy? Just like a Chaos Emerald, only with it's differences…' _I thought.

"It's an amulet!" I shouted. I got a few puzzled looks from Sonic, Lucas and Sonic.

"You know? The thing we came here for?" Silver said. He sure was quiet now a days…

"Oh! That round oval thingy!" Sonic exclaimed, making a circle with his finger. I sighed and shook my head. And as we were walking by, Shadow flicked him on the back of the head.

"Such a big head, yet there's nothing in it!" Shadow muttered as he got in the Blue Typhoon.

"**Hey**! I _heard_ that you know!" Sonic cried.

"Like I care!"

"I'm trying to fly this thing guys!" I yelled. "Keep it down!"

"Make us." Knuckles said in the most childlike manner.

"Marine can you-" I stopped breathing

'_Where's Marine?!?' _I looked around frantically for her.

"What's up buddy?" Silver asked. "Lose something?"

"Where the Hell is Marine?!?" I half asked and half yelled, shaking him.

"Why? Miss her company already?" Sonic asked and snickered. I grabbed him by the throat and glared at him.

"Marine saved my life _and_ yours! You should be grateful she came along!" I hissed. It wasn't like me to lose my temper because of his lay back, childish attitude, but after a while I couldn't take to many cracks about me and Marine being a "couple…"

"Um Tails…" Knuckles said. "I think I know where Marine is." He pointed to the cave that was now tumbling down. My eyes got wide, and seeing as there was nothing I could do, I decided to do the thing in those stupid weak Anime movies.

Which was stick my hand out and screamed,

"Marine!!!"

We we're all silent, until I started the engine of the plane.

"Tails. What about Marine?" Sonic asked. Without turning around, I quoted the last words of Marine the Raccoon.

"Every man for himself mate…Tell your ankle bitter Aunt Marine said hi, _if_ I don't get out of here alive! But I'm sure I will! Those were the words she had said to me…Before she was crushed underneath those rocks…" I muttered as we flew off.

Too think, it was my fault the aggressive yet kind hearted raccoon, the only raccoon I had ever known, was crushed underneath those-

'_Marine's stronger than I think…' _I thought, a smile spreading across my face. _'She couldn't have died in that. She's been through way too much to die in just some falling rocks!'_

And that was true. The raccoon had been in a blazing fire, half way drowned and even got caught in a tornado. She turned out fine after all of those things and more. So her injuries shouldn't be more than a broken leg!

* * *

**Me: Sorry if this Chapter was rushed. because if it was, I intended it to be that way. I've got a lot of work to do, so the last thing I want to do was make another Chapter about their Journey to Green Planet.**


	26. A Walk and A Call Part Three

**Me: After reading some Chapters from "Breaking Point" by Blank The Nobody, I'm ready to start writing again…**

**

* * *

**

_Amy's POV_

I started at the clock.

'_I can't believe him…' _I thought angrily as a baled my hands into fists. _'He went behind my back and lied, but for what? Was it for a friend or to save the world again? He could've told me…'_

That's right.

I had found out about that so called "fishing trip." It wasn't any kind of trip at all, they were purposely sneaking out going who knows where and doing who knows what!

"They shouldn't have done that." Rouge said when the girls came over.

"Your darn right they shouldn't have!" I screamed.

"No. I mean they shouldn't have done that because they don't know what could happen while their gone. We could get hurt, or even worse, we could die…"

"Don't talk like that Rouge!" Blaze warned, a hint of worry in her voice. "Once you say something bad, it could really happen. You just jinxed us…"

"What happened to not believing in "bad luck" and "karma" and all of that other junk?" I asked her.

"If I'm not mistaking, you said it was 'a waste of time and energy worrying about luck and such.'" Cosmo added, smiling at her. Blaze sighed and started at me.

"You know, as much as I hate to admit I'm wrong your right, I didn't believe in all of that stuff. I just think, now that we have kids, we should take percussions." She stated. The phone rang and as I went to get it, I heard Rouge laugh and say,

"Speak for yourself honey! You must not know who I'm married too, or who I am! I don't need to take any of those silly ol' "percussions" of yours! When someone messes with me, I take em out myself, or I get my own personal security system to do it for me! His name is Knuckles."

"Hello?" I said trying not to laugh as the two of them started arguing with Cosmo trying to calm them down.

"Hi. Is this the Sonic resident?" The feminine voice on the other line asked.

"Yes why and who are you?"

"I'd like to speak to Sonic the Hedgehog, it's an emergency."

'"He's not in at the moment, but what kind of emergency?"

"My name is Honey the Cat, no relation to Blaze the Cat. Downtown Central City is being attack by three of Eggman's robots, and we desperately need a hero down here! Is there anyone available for battle?!"

"Why yes there is Honey! Matter of fact, there are six of them ready! We'll be on our way!" I hung up and raced back into the living room.

"What's up Amy?" Blaze asked.

"Girls, we've got trouble downtown." I whispered.

"What kind of trouble?" Cosmo asked.

"Eggman…"

**

* * *

**

_Silver's POV_

"Are you sure everything's alright down their Tails?" Sonic asked worriedly. "I don't want anything to happen to Amy and the kids!"

"Don't worry Sonic! My scanners aren't picking up anything bad in the city." Tails told him, trying to keep his focus on getting us back home in the Blue Typhoon, which was modified by him and Lucas to have a required number of seats by just a press of a button.

"Besides Sonic, your not the only worried about what's going down on Earth!" Knuckles boomed.

"Ugh…Why I agreed to this mission is way beyond me!" Shadow groaned.

"Welcome to the club Shads…" I agreed and smirked at him. I knew calling him that would shake things up a little.

"Shut up Silver! I am not in the mood for you and Sonic's crap!"

"What about Knuckles' crap?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, Knuckles shot me a 'are-you-crazy?' glare. I nodded at him, and I received a death glare.

It was fun messing with my friends head, but there was only one thing that made me happy at times like these…

"Hi Blaze…" I whispered into my cell phone.

"Silver…Where are you?!?" She asked, sounding as angry as the day I spilt a cup of water on her.

"I'm er, at Dunkin Donuts babe." I lied.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I was kinda hoping on it…But if you want proof, I'll bring some tuna and some donuts back, bye!" I hung up and tapped on Lucas' shoulder.

"Yes Mr. Silver?" He asked not taking his eyes of his book.

'_Figures that the kids a bookworm, seeing how his parents are the smartest Mobian\Plant couple on the planet, maybe even in the world…'_ I thought.

"Can you please tel th epilolet, once we get back on Earth, we need to pick up some tuna fish and donuts for me."

"I can here you perfectly fine Silver…" Tails grumbled.

"Shut up already Gosh!" Shadow hissed. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Something's never change, huh Shads? Just like how we always bonded back in the old days…" Sonic sighed and put his arm around Shadow's neck. Not in a Gay way, but in a brotherly way. In a way that Shadow opened one eye to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

The next sentence that came out of Sonic's mouth caused Shadow to flip, and throw Sonic out of the plane.

"I love you Shads…"

"SHADOW!" I screamed, once Sonic was safely on bored with a confused expression on his face.

"Touch me, and die." Was the only thing he said. I sighed and heard Tails growl.

Something told me flying a plane filled with a clueless blue hedgehog, hot headed red echidna, psychic silver hedgehog and a ebony hedgehog who had temper tantrums every six seconds, wasn't exactly his style.

Really I think the only thing keeping him sane was the fact we needed to get this amulet back to Cosmo and Lucas was sitting right next to him, and he didn't want to be a "bad example" like we were…

**

* * *

**

_Rouge's POV_

"Yup, it's Eggman alright." Amy said as I put her down and landed on the ground.

"I still don't see what the point of that was Amy…" I muttered laying on the couch completely exhausted. Not just from flying such a distance, but from carrying someone. Amy weighed more than she looked…

"It was Blaze's idea, and you can never be too careful…" She told me.

"Then why couldn't Blaze go instead of you?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure she weighs less than you!"

"I do not weigh a lot! And besides, you know Blaze is afraid of heights."

"_Am not…_" I heard Blaze whisper.

"Where's Marine and Sally at?!?" Cosmo asked as she came running down the steps. I sat up and looked at her. She had a serious expression on her face.

She was not lying, not like she ever did anyways…

"This is bad. Oh so fucking bad…" Blaze said pacing.

Not the fact Sally was missing, she could handle herself and any other trouble that came her way, but the fact that Marine was alone. And with her horrible attitude and small attention span, she could be in serious trouble or even kill innocent people by accident…

"We've got to find them, but after we stop Egghead's robots." I told them and ran outside with Blaze by my side.

"She's right. They can wait, the lives of the city can't." She said.

"Alright! Team Female is on the way to save the day!" Amy exclaimed. I grabbed Cosmo's hand and I lifted them into the air.

"I know I'm going to regret this in the morning…I'll also have to make sure Knuckles get's it when he comes home for this!" I grumbled. "What about you Blaze?"

"I'll get there myslef. Besides, if there is anything that has spread out into the open, I'll handle it. Especially fire." She took off with that.

* * *


	27. In The End

**Me: Okay, you probably hate me for making you wait for this Chapter, but do you know how long it takes to make a good final chapter to sum all the stuff that's happened? Anyways, I do not own any of the Sonic Characters. Sega does.**

* * *

_Amy's POV_

I swung my hammer furiously, destroying several of Eggman's robots. As I ran toward Rouge to help her out, I got a strange feeling that somewhere, real danger was happing and this was just a decoy. Ever since I had gotten married to the Blue Blur, I've had this feeling. I shook it off and smashed a robot that was sneaking up behind Rouge.

It was good that we had each other's back, but I couldn't help wondering why Eggman had sent his robots to attack. Maybe he knew Sonic wasn't here to protect the city, but even if he did there was always us girls. We weren't useless and we can stick up for ourselves when needed. Or maybe he knew the guys were more used to destroying enemies, and that we could easily be killed since we didn't know their weaknesses.

"This is a waste of time!" Rouge screamed as she Screw Kicked another android, causing it to fly into the several others that were behind it. "We could've _been _finished these guys if we had some help!" Right after she finished her sentence, a large vine smashed seven robots, causing us to look behind us. There stood Cosmo, giving us a reassuring look.

"You may want to turn around." She told us calmly. There was no more Eggbots, but a giant red machine that contained pods.

"Oh no…" Rouge whispered. She obviously knew what that thing was. I didn't have time to ask her, because the machine let out an ear-piercing screech and the pods opened up. Out of them came an army of Shadow Androids. The only thing I realized before I charged at them, was the person who was operating the metal monster, wasn't a person at _all. _It was actually the robotic version of my Sonic.

I felt rage over take me as I smashed my way through the Androids, who didn't die, but simply got slowed down.

"Metal Sonic! I should've known it was you this whole time!" I shouted. He smirked and jumped onto a roof top. "I knew Eggman couldn't of possibly attacked the city, without knowing Sonic wasn't here! He had no spies or hypnotized Mobians to stalk us!" He let out a cold laugh.

"Your just figuring all this out now? Well good for you! Where's your blue hero now? Oh that's right, he's out in Space tracking down some stupid device to keep your useless plant friend alive! And he's taking the two most powerful being with him! Worst part is, the only one of you _useful _friends is somewhere out in space with them."

"Call Eggman now! I want to give him a piece of my mind!" I shouted. He cocked his head, and put a fake frown on his face.

"Aw, but why would you whanna yell at that fat idiot?!" He laughed some more and jumped down in front of me. "Robotnick's not calling the shots anymore, sweet heart. I am, and what I say goes. And what I say is…give them no mercury Shadow Androids! I want them all dead!" There was a loud crash and when I looked over Rouge and Cosmo were thrown onto the sidewalk.

"We're fine Amy…worry about yourself for right now." Cosmo groaned before I had a chance to ask if they were alright. An Android raced toward me, it's arm changed into a gun. It fired a bullet, but surprisingly, Metal Sonic blocked it and grabbed the fake Shadow by the neck. The only sound in the whole city was metal being crushed. I looked up, and there was a psychotic grin lingering on the face of the evil robot.

"Anyone else who _dares _come near this girl, will have to respond to **me**!" He shouted and dropped the headless piece of now scrap metal on the ground. "Now where were we?" He grabbed my wrist and lifted me above the ground. "I'm going to have my revenge on Sonic for embarrassing me all these years! And I'm going to start by killing his beloved!" He thrashed me to the ground, which cracked underneath the impact of my body. I could feel my bones being crushed as he put his foot on top of my back. As he applied more pressure, someone had just landed a few feet in front of me. I couldn't look up to see who it was, for I was in to much pain, but whoever it was had a very familiar voice.

"Chaos…Spear!" They shouted and I no longer felt pain. Either my bones were to swore to feel his foot, or someone had shot Metal Sonic off.

"Are you alright?" A gloved hand was placed in front of my face, and I realized it was Shadow who had came to my rescue. I surprisingly, but gratefully took his hand and stood up the best I could.

"Yeah, I think so." I answered and rubbed my spine. "Where's Sonic at?" Shadow pointed behind him, and rushed over to Rouge who had just gotten thrown to the ground also.

"Amy!" Sonic cried as he hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry I let this happen to you!" I felt his tears slide down my neck. We both jumped as we heard a loud explosion come from not to far away from us. We looked over, and there was an angry Shadow, his hands in the air energy crackling in his hands. There laid on the ground, four Shadow Androids. He obviously wasn't pleased with those "fakers" attacking his friend and him. Metal Sonic wasn't to far away. He had gotten up and was reattaching his arm. It wasn't long before Metal Sonic's body was fully attached and was rushing behind the Ultimate Life Form known as Shadow. The ebony hedgehog had no idea he was about to be crushed by the tremendous force of the metal imposture. Sonic let go of me and got ready to run off, but not before he gave me one last kiss and a piece of advice.

"Stay here, and don't let anyone see you. If they come after you, scream and I'll be over no matter what the consequences are for my life. I'm not going to lose you like Shadow lost Maria. Nobody is. We're here to protect you and the girls from creeps like Metal Sonic. I love you."

I watched my hero zoom off and Spin Dash into Metal Sonic. Shadow Chaos Controlled behind him, and smashed his fists into Metal Sonic's head. The had double teamed him, and completely ignored the fact fire, Androids and robots still surrounded us. The fire was nothing to worry about, because Blaze was currently absorbing most of it. The robots were being destroyed by Knuckles and Silver but most of the live Shadow Androids were roaming the city streets and now that Metal Sonic was preoccupied with Shadow and Sonic, any one of them could grab me freely. And one of them did.

I screamed as it twisted my arm and as promised, Sonic came to my rescue. He might of left all of the work to the injured Shadow, but nobody seemed to mind. He jumped in the air, curled into his Spin Dash position and came down. Unfortunately, the Android was smarter than the rest and quickly jetted out of the way causing Sonic to crash into the ground. It twisted my arm and I noticed my Piko Piko Hammer was out of reach so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Shadow!!!" I screeched. Both his and Metal Sonic's attention was turned on me. I could hear the furious growls of the already enraged hedgehog, who pushed Metal Sonic out of the way and smashed his foot into the head of the Android that held onto me, and slaughtered it when it hit the ground. I quickly grabbed my hammer and grabbed the remaining robot left by the neck.

"You come into my home and attack it and you expect us to just sit around and do nothing?" I asked him coldly. He gave me no response, for he was pretty banged up. His head was covered in dents, part of his ear had fallen off and one of his eyes had fallen out of his so called "sockets." "Face it buddy, I'm not going down without a fight! And neither are my friends!"

Before I could deliver the finished blow, Metal Sonic pushed me off and managed to stand up.

"You win this round…" he said. "But mark my words, I will destroy you later on, this I swe-" He didn't get to finished the sentence because Lucas had threw a heavy stone at his head, causing him to fly off, leaving the mess and burnt buildings behind him. I coughed as the smell of smoke and rocket fuel drifted into my mouth. I ran over and hugged Shadow.

"Thank you for saving my life…" I whispered only loud enough for us to here. He grunted, which was his way of saying your welcome. I was proved wrong when everyone begin leaving. Sonic limped with them with the help of Silver and Knuckles. "Your welcome Amy Rose." Shadow gave me a small smile and put me on his back, running to catch up with the others. It was the first kind word I had ever gotten out of Shadow in years…

* * *

_Sonic's POV_

As I laid on the couch, Amy put a bag of ice on my head.

"Have fun playing "hero" out there today ladies?" I asked with a chuckle, and Rouge flicked me.

"From my point of view, we weren't _playing hero, _Sonic. We destroyed most of the robotic army and Amy almost got killed!" She hissed. I rolled my eyes but looked at Amy sadly as she rubbed her back.

"No if you all would be kind enough to tell you why you left us here alone in the first place." Blaze demanded. Tails wiped the sweat off of his forehead and stepped up.

"Well…I knew Cosmo was changing into um…a tree or plant so I had invited the guys to go to Green Planet to get a new amulet for her, so she wouldn't transform ya know? Lucas and I rebuilt the Blue Typhoon while she was sleeping and left with all the supplies we would need up there. Going on a fishing trip was our cover, and Knuckles was smart enough to bring actual fishing gear to get Rouge to buy it.

"Anyways, we went there and managed to find an amulet along with a _fake _Metal Sonic tied up in a cave that was about to fall to the ground, making us think Eggman wasn't going to be a problem for a wile without his killing machine around. We had help getting rid of a plant monster from Marine, who had kinda got stuck in the cave when it was destroyed." The girls gasped and then I cut it.

"_But, _Fang brought her back and Silver took her over to his house! Remember?"

"But that still doesn't explain where Sally is!" Amy cried. I laughed.

"Oh that's easy! She had a meeting with the remaining Freedom Fighters today!"

"Why weren't we informed about this?" Shadow asked, a serious look on his face.

"Yeah Sonic! We're Sally's closet friends and Shadow's actually her _husband!_ Why would she tell her ex-boyfriend, but not _us?_" Cosmo asked.

"Cuz she didn't want you guys to worry!"

"Sometimes, I wonder if you actually have a brain in your head Sonic…" Shadow mumbled.

"Aw Shads! Always the kidder!"

"For the last time! Do not call me Shads!"

* * *

_????'s POV_

"You called me in here Miss?"

"Yes. That call I received a few days ago, you have it recorded right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Trace it and tell me who the number belongs to. I have a feeling that it wasn't my dear friend Sonic the Hedgehog, and whoever dared to threaten me will be crushed. I will make sure of it!" I screamed and slammed my hands down on the desk, causing the secretary to jumped.

"Y-yes ma'am." She scurried out of the room. I chuckled and put my feet on the desk and placed my hands behind my head.

'_Man it's good to be Mayor…'_

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Duuuuun! Who it the mystery person? And what is Metal Sonic's plan to get revenge on the Sonic Team **_**and **_**(Hint hint) their children?! Find out in the sequel which name I have not figured out yet! Tell you what! First one to review with the name of the mystery person's name get's to have their OC put in the sequel!**

**Bye!!!!!**


End file.
